Braids
by Brokentimespace
Summary: [3S, MasaYuki, KojuSasu] After the battle of Nagashino, Kai offers to treat the injured, regardless of allegiance. Among them is Masamune Date. While on the Tiger territory, he will of course meet his Cub, the one he chose as his rival. However, without weapons and with a dragon in a bad shape, how will those meeting end ?
1. Braids

Hi there ! I'm Brokentimespace, a french fanfic writer ! :) Nice to meet you all !

I'm not used to write in English so that fanfic will most certainly contain a moderate amount of mistakes and I'm very sorry for that. Scholastic English isn't really suited to write fanfic, but well, I've done my best with what I know.

I've read a few fanfic on this fandom (apparently, 7 is not a good number x) and while I kept Masamune's **Engrish**, I dropped the honorific suffixes and other Japanese words simply because I don't know them well enough to use them properly, in my opinion...

This is a One-shot, probably with some OOC moments, mainly centered around Masamune and Yukimura, the idea came from nowhere (nowhere is a really inspiring place, don't you think? :p) !  
I feel I should mention that this OS was thought as an implied MasaYuki, though as I wrote it, I felt the implicit disappeared... So, if you have any opinion on the matter and want to share it, I'm ready !

Anyway, feel free to leave reviews, commentary or corrections (this text is unbeta'd) !

Please enjoy !

* * *

**Braids**

That damn healer might have said that my wounds weren't infected, I still had a fever more than able to compete with Õshu's hottest summer days. When was the last time Kojuro changed that cloth anyway ? I could have been able to change it myself if he had left a bowl of fresh water. I groaned. Thankfully, the moon was high and the temperature had dropped. It was still too hot to sleep with that fever, though...

I heard footsteps and thought Kojuro was finally back from what busied him for the past few hours. After a longer examination however, I recognized Yukimura's slender build. He was probably about to go to sleep. Every evening, he would kneel in front of my door and let the moon cast his silhouette across the panels. I wondered what he was doing during those... silent visits. I could picture him clearly in my head, in red, his hands on his thighs, seated on his heels, his head a little bowed... Maybe praying ? He never asked to enter the room when he came, probably because he thought I was asleep, or because he didn't want to disturb me. I would have gladly invited him in but I had the feeling he would put up a fight over something so trivial. And thus, so we stayed, one on each side off the paper wall.

He rose and I felt his steps were hastier than usual. He came back, with his hands full. I heard the sound of dishware being put down on wood and the door slid open. My usual temper would have urged me on grabbing my katanas and driving the intruder away, maybe even kill him for showing such disrespect. But since I was in no condition to do so and said intruder was simply Yukimura, in all likelihood going to change the cloth on my forehead, maybe it would simply be wiser to fake being asleep. Through my half-closed eye, I saw him approaching me, careful not to make too much noise. He swept my damp hairs away from the cloth, checking its temperature. The soft sound of the wind ruffling the branches outside couldn't hide from my ears the small gasp my new caretaker let out. He slowly withdrew the warm fabric, plunged it into the bowl he brought with him, took out the new cloth, wrung it so it wouldn't be soaked, checked my temperature with the back to his cool and moist hand and finally put the cloth on my forehead. I couldn't hold back the sigh of relief. Actually, the care he put into his every move made me wonder if the fever was making me hallucinating Yukimura in someone else's place.

'Please, Lord Masamune, don't hold a grudge against Master Katakura. He is discussing strategic matters with Lord Shingen.'

'He couldn't have figured out I was awake, could he ?' concluded Masamune, opening his eye wide.

That man was more insightful than the whole estate gave him credit for. Or maybe he was just as dense as they say, seeing how his forehead was now touching the floor and he was babbling a never-ending string of apologies. I couldn't even make some sense out of what he was saying, and I didn't need an headache besides my fever. I slammed my fist against the floor and he finally stopped. He was still folded with his eyes unnaturally close to the floor, but at least, he was silent and obviously waiting for his punishment.

'Come closer.'

And he did, without raising his eyes from the floor. With his head in my reach, I simply laid my hand on his head. His eyes went slowly up until he could met mine.

'**Thank you**, Sanada.'

'Lord Masamune ! I didn't meant to...'

'Enough already ! I have something to ask you, actually.'

'Ask anything, and I'll do !'

'Be cautious with those words, Cub. Now, listen attentively.'

At my words, he took his seating position back and stared at my face with a very uncharacteristic serious expression. He was ready to lunge and do whatever I would ask him to do. Truly a bow ready to be drawn.

'Bring me the bowl at arm length.'

And he did, with an abrupt move that made me fear the water would overflow. I realized it was on my wounded side and asked Yukimura to put it on my other side. He gladly did and came back.

'Report to Kojuro about the fever. Tell him to rest. I'll manage on my own tonight. **Get it** ?'

'Lord Masamune...'

The glint in his eyes wobbled between admiration and worry. He stood up, bowed and made his way out. Now it was Kojuro's turn to deal with that apologetic mess of a warrior. Let's just hope my right eye won't take offense of the Cub consideration.

* * *

With the fever gone, I finally got to enjoy Kai's fresh air and clear skies. Although my side still hurt when I moved too much, I could now sit, stand and walk around. My men were relieved to see their boss was back, albeit a little diminished. Kojuro wouldn't let me touch my katanas just yet, so I spent most of my day managing my land from afar, sat cross-legged on the futon. Yukimura visited almost every day, most of the time staying on the threshold or simply passing by when I was busy with Kojuro. Today, however, I intended to make the spearman stay a little longer than usual. I called him as he strode in the garden, spears in hand.

'Lord Masamune ! How are your side, today ?'

'Still healing. I might be able to take up my weapons next week. If Kojuro doesn't mother me too much, that is.'

'Glad to hear it !'

'Do you have some time to spare this afternoon, it's quite boring out there, **you see** ?'

'I will be honored.'

He went to his apartment to put in spear to rest and came back immediately. I invited him in and noticed the uneasiness in his demeanor. It didn't got any better when I asked him to turn around. His shoulders tensed, ever so slightly. And then a great deal more when I got rid of the knot tying his ponytail. I smacked the back of his head for good measure.

'**Idiot**, if you don't trust me, don't turn your back to me so easily !'

'I am truly sorry, Lord Masamune, but I'm not...'

'Shut it, I need to **focus**. And drop the honorific.' ordered the eldest.

Surprisingly enough, he obeyed. I began dividing his hair in three strands. Maybe they were a little too thin, but it was worth giving a try. I threw one strand over each of his shoulders and kept the last one in my hand. He stayed still, not even reaching for the strands on his side. Although he was a warrior, I never though he could be that disciplined. And who could blame me, after the first impression he left me with. Yet, the spirited young man, and the first who gave me truly a run for my money, was now seated on his heels, slowly relaxing as my nimble finger braided his ponytail. Hard to believe there was a war raging outside under those circumstances.

I was enjoying myself more than I should have. His hair was soft, easy to work with. It really eased the braiding. While that was pleasant, seeing the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end in my hands' wake was funnier and somehow satisfying. I simply couldn't wait until I reached the small of his back that his jacket conveniently didn't cover. But what was the headiest was the power I had over Yukimura. He might be relaxed now, but one forceful pull and he could be startled, fall on my lap, be embarrassed even further... And a quite sadistic part of me added that with a lot more harshness, I could see pain bloom on his otherwise peaceful face. Of course, I had that little twisted curiosity about his pained face, but my mood wasn't foul enough to hurt him without a good reason. Or at least, without a context that would make it look like an accident.

And here started the interesting part. Every once in a while, my knuckles would brush against the skin of his back. Goosebumps rose, his muscles twitched under his tanned skin but he wouldn't make a noise. Not even once did I heard his breathing hitch or a weak sigh. Would he make a remark if I slid the tip of my finger along his spine ? Was I ready to make such a bold move to muster something out of him ?

'You're losing yourself here, Masamune. Tie this knot and lay down.', he thought. 'Here you are, Cub. Now get out of here and train ! The sun is still high and you surely don't want me to crush you once I'm on my feet again.'

'I, Yukimura Sanada, am truly grateful. Thank you, L...- Dokuganryu. I shall now take my leave.'

'Yukimura ?' hailed Date as the spear wielder made his way out.

'Yes, Dokuganryu ?'

'If anyone asks, you did it yourself.'

He slid the door shut and before falling asleep, I saw his shadow slide along the panels, his hands playing with the tip of his new plait. If the rumors about his clumsiness held some kind of truth, I bet he wouldn't sleep with it.

* * *

I discovered a few day later that Yukimura still had his braid, but also that it had unraveled quite fast. I had a hard time understanding why he would kept it until the last of it unknoted, as it gave off quite a neglected vibe about him. And I saw first hand that the guy was very clean, especially with his hair. It bothered me to leave him in this state. Yet, the red warrior seemed quite keen on avoiding me lately. He probably had more than one good reason to do so, but it annoyed me. And when something annoyed me, the itch to grind my Claws on anything that could put up a fight usually quickly followed. And the simple fact that Kojuro wouldn't let me near them made me all the more short-tempered. So I walked. A lot. In circles. Around the Takeda property. Careful not to cross anyone's path. And as I pondered on how I could occupy my day in a less useless way after a long walk, the unthinkable happened. In the red light of dusk, Sanada Yukimura visited me and shyly asked to speak with me.

Here we were, face to face, and he had yet to open his mouth. His straightforwardness had seemingly left him and all he could do now was gripping anxiously at his hakama. What was he going to ask to be under so much pressure ? In the end, it took him a sharp breath intake, a head bowed and a somewhat formal enunciation and voice to ask properly :

'I, Yukimura Sanada, humbly request to be trained in the ways of braiding !'

'**Sure**.'

Of course, I wanted to crack up. I would give my horse to see him propose to the lucky woman he would choose. I expected it to be worth a good laugh, yet a smile barely worked his way up my lips. We took the same posture we were in when I first plaited his hair. Apparently, he trusted me more than last time, because his shoulders stayed perfectly supple. I braided a little further than the nape of his neck, and slid it on the right side of his neck, along with my arms. I expected him to be all put out again but he adapted quite well and easily. A little hesitantly at first, he even went as far as leaning against me.

'Remember, Masamune. This is the closest you will ever be to him.' he thought while braiding absentmindedly.

'M-Masamune ?'

'Hum ?'

'Shouldn't it my turn to braid ?'

It took me a good half-second to compute what happened. First, he called me by my first name rather than by my nickname. I think my loose embrace tightened a small notch as a result. Then, he interrupted me and reminded me what I was supposed to do. It may not seem much, but since even Kojuro had troubles with it sometimes, it was quite a feat. And now, he was taking an initiative : his fingers were shyly stealing the strands from mine. He fumbled while trying to replace my hands with his, but I eventually helped him and he was ready to resume where I left off. I cupped his hands in mine, and began moving my fingers, along with his, according to my explanation.

'You should always have two strands together and another on the side. You take the outermost one and cross it with the one at its side.'

'Like this ?'

'**Perfect**. Now, all you have to do is repeat until all the length is plaited.'

He nodded and his deft fingers began to work rhythmically. No wonder he could handle his spears so well and make them spin so fast on the battlefield. His personality might still be a little childish and rough on its edges, but his hands told a different story. They were large, calloused, marked by the year of wielding the same spears. Would he try to change his trusted weapons for some others, his hands would hurt, as if rejecting them. To this day, I still remember very well the blisters I got when I tried a katana resembling the ones Kojuro use. What also surprised me back then was the lack of sensibility on some parts of my hands. I wondered if Yukimura suffered from it too. I guess it was something common to us all warriors. Few, however, were the warriors as lively as the Cub of Kai. It seemed all the flames he used on the battlefield were barely contained in his lithe body, radiating warmth around him. So much, in fact, that it occurred to me he might be ill. With my chin still resting on his left shoulder, I rose my right hand which previously had found its way back on my knee to his forehead. When it reached his forehead, Yukimura suddenly stopped everything he was doing.

'Is something the matter, Masamune ?'

'You didn't catch a cold, did you ?'

'I don't think so, why ?'

'Then... Why are you blushing, hum ?', the one-eyed man asked with mischief.

'Masamune ! I'm not blushing...'

Well, I could have believed it if I didn't see that tinge of red on his cheeks in the dark and if Yukimura wasn't a terrible liar. A chuckle escaped me as I withdrew from the younger man's back. Better not get used to it. Hearing my name rolling off his tongue was already tugging at my heartstrings. Nobunaga might be our common enemy for now, but we still had a war to wage after his demise. And as the head of the Date clan, I knew very well that I couldn't make lasting alliance. It was all a matter of betray or being betrayed. And it would be inconvenient if I was suddenly unable to raise my katanas when pitted against Kai. Because Takeda knew the bond between us, he wouldn't send anyone but Yukilura after me. And I didn't intend to be imprisoned in a stalemate as prolonged as Takeda's and Uesugi's.

'Future seem a lot grimmer, now that I think about it.'

'Masamune ?'

'What is it ?'

'The ribbon. It's in your hands.'

And indeed it was. Clenched in my fist. Yukimura had turned around while I mused and peered worriedly at me. I held the ribbon with two fingers above his cupped hands. It fell, folding on itself as it stopped in the spearman's hands. It was only fabric, slowly pulled to the floor, but I saw only blood that night. The very fluid of life, pooling in his hands, staining his hands, staining his hair. I think he understood my distress, somehow. He thanked me with words I didn't pay attention to, and left in silence.

* * *

The night was fresh. The skies were clear. The moon and the stars were bright. With my recovery, the peaceful days were numbered. They also became a lot more precious and almost painful to let go, because I suddenly felt the urge to do what I swore to do when the land would be unified. Now I was just walking aimlessly, waiting for the next day to come. In the corner of my eyes, I noticed a spot of red on the roof. I took a few steps back and discovered Yukimura, laid down, eyes lost in the dark canvas of night, hands behind his head. I couldn't see if he was asleep from down there, but wasn't it a bit dangerous anyway ? Besides, with all the light around here, the stars had to look quite dim.

He found myself hesitating. That was unusual and disturbing. I couldn't brought myself to stay angry with Yukimura. Yet I knew I would be better for the near future if I did nothing to reconcile us. I would have regrets in both cases. He would probably have them too. I made my way to the room where I knew Kojuro and Takeda where still eating. Those day of relative peace were probably the last we could share. We had the rest of our lives to learn how to hate each other. I made a detour by the kitchen, grabbed an half-full container of sake and a cup. I then arrived where I first intended to go, slid the panel without introducing myself and neared the table.

'Kojuro, I'll be up the nearby hill. Takeda, I'm taking the Cub with me.'

'As you wish, Lord Masamune, but please be cautious.'

Kojuro's blessing was all I needed to go. I passed by the stables and untied my horse. Yukimura's was a little nervous but docile enough to simply follow me around. I left them untied, and I suddenly realized without a saddle, at the nearest gate. Relief washed over me when I saw Yukimura had not left his spot on the roof.

'Hey, Yukimura ! That's not how you look at the stars !'

'What do you mean, Lord Masamune ?'

'**Follow me** !'

I turned around and began running for my horse. Apparently, it was enough for him to understand, even if he didn't get my words. Since I had an head start, I could mount calmly on my steed. Yukimura, however, whistled his own and jumped on his back like it was nothing unusual. And seeing how easily he did it, I strongly believed it was an habit. I then urged my horse forward, hoping to retain that head start. And I did retained it, despite Yukimura putting up an honorable fight. The night air and that little challenge was exhilarating. I couldn't recall the last time I had so much harmless fun. I was still grinning like a mad man when we reached the top of the hill, with its lonely cherry tree. The only other competitor also had quite a bright smile on the finish line. He tied his horse next to mine on the lowest branches of the tree and stood next to me. We sat and finally laid down in the grass without a word.

'What do you say, Yukimura ? Aren't the stars brighter here ?'

'Orihime was already beautiful on the roof, but here...'

'Sake ?'

'No thank you. I usually don't drink.'

'Ascetic.', teased Masamune. 'Kanpai !'

'What was that race for, by the way ?'

'No reason. I just wanted to mess with you.', he took another sip from the cup. 'Hey, tell me about Orihime and Hikoboshi.'

He seemed surprised. But who wouldn't, after all ? A grown man not knowing the tale of Orihime and Hikoboshi, the star-crossed lovers ? No such man existed in the whole country ! Of course I knew it. But I wanted to hear it from him. He gathered his thoughts and began.

Orihime was a goddess, daughter of the Sky King, who wove beautiful clothes. She worked really hard to make of each cloth a masterpiece by the Amanogawa, the Celestial River. Although she was praised for her handiwork, she felt lonely and sad because her hard and long work wouldn't allow her to meet someone she would love and marry. On the other side of the River lived Hikoboshi, a cow herder. The King thought he would make a good match for her daughter and introduced him to her. They immediately fell deeply in love. They happily married, much to the Sky King joy. However, after her wedding, Orihime abandoned her loom more and more frequently, which angered the King. He separated the lovers, one on each side of the river and forbade them to see each other again. From that day forth, Orihime felt great sorrow. She worked hard to forget, but the memories and her love for her husband would make her cry as soon as the loom stopped. Her father finally took pity on her and granted the lovers one night when they could see each other on the bridge across the River. Here, on Earth, we called this night Tanabata.

Yukimura was a decent storyteller. He liked that story and knew it by heart. It was self-evident, simply by listening to him. The sake was slightly going to my head and was untying my tongue.

'Hey, do you think we'll have a Tanabata too ?'

'I wish for that night to never end.'

My sake supply ran out. One last cup for the night and we will go down the hill. I would have drank it eagerly on my own, but for some reason, Yukimura's gaze was on me and stubbornly refused to move away. I took a sip of the cup under his curious gaze, then held it out for him. He took a sip with unexpected assurance, grimaced and gave the cup back to me, with some sake left. I finished under his watchful gaze. He untied our horses, brought me mine and we made our way back in silence, only disturbed by an occasional gust of wind and the sounds of our steps in the grass.


	2. Intertwined

**Author Note : Sorry for the inconvenience guys, but I decided to move "Intertwined" here, because it didn't stood well with me... That wasn't how I managed my OS usually and it bothered me. Nothing else changed, though. The resume and warning are also moved here :**

[MasaYuki, KojuSasu] With Hideyoshi dead and Japan at relative peace, lands are starting to recover, as well as their leaders. However, one may need help to deal with the scars war left him with while fortifying nascent and existing bonds alike. The One-eyed dragon of Õshu might know how to plait three thread, but only life know how to braid four lives. Connects with Braids.

**The 3rd part (don't expect it to soon, however, I might have written one of the two lemons, but I don't know if I'll have the courage to actually post it) will also be posted here !  
Once again, my apologies for the inconvenience, please enjoy !**

* * *

Hi there ! Again ! x)

BTS is back, with a once again very subtle fanfic ! *cough*  
A big thanks to Topazione for his/her review, Yueryuu for his/her support and the readers who favorited/followed, it means a lot to me, so thank you ! =D

The warnings are the same as last time : I'm still not a native speaker, so this fic will most certainly contain a moderate amount of mistakes ; I kept Masamune's Engrish but dropped the honorific suffixes and most of the other Japanese words !

This is a One-shot, in all likelihood with OOC moments , this time centered a little more around Kojuro and Sasuke to an extent, but don't worry, you'll have your share of Tiger and Dragon too x) ! It of course connects with Braids, though you can understand most of this one if you didn't read Braids beforehand -but I can only recommand you to read it, of course ;) -

I didn't expect for that little baby to be 15 pages long, but hey, here it is, I simply hope its length will not affect its quality and pace.

Anyway, feel free to leave reviews, commentary or corrections (this text is unbeta'd ; but was already updated on 04/04/13) !

Please enjoy !

* * *

**Intertwined**

Another peaceful night fell on a still recovering Õshu. The days were long, but not long enough to fix everything that needed to be fixed. Thus, the nights got shorter with every new problem arising. Masamune had to prevent me from staying all night up, saying that the next conflicts wouldn't happen as soon as I expected them, that the land needed some time to recover, that I needed some rest as well. This time, I listened, after several hours of hard work. The night was already well advanced, Masamune supposedly fell asleep a few hours ago and I was unfolding my futon. I began undressing and changing into more fitting clothes, and as I was about to finally hit the hay, I heard a soft knock of the frame of the sliding door. It was almost too soft to be heard. I couldn't make out the silhouette from behind the panel. I took my wakizashi in hand and opened the door with a wide gesture.

'Wow, that's quite a violent way to greet guests, Master Katakura.'

Here, on my threshold, in the middle of the night, in his glorious forest camouflage ninja garb and a far too cheeky face, stood Sarutobi Sasuke. I gently rubbed my eyes with my thumb and pointer finger and refrained from actually closing the door and simply going to bed. Instead, I took a deep breath and faced my visitor. The grin had somehow faded in the meantime.

'I can wait until tomorrow night.', suggested the shinobi when he saw the futon. 'You seem rather worn-out.'

'It may simply be worst by tomorrow. Come in.'

He hesitated for a split second, then walked in casually. I closed the door behind him, rounded my futon to put down my wakizashi and sat cross-legged next to the head of the bed while Sarutobi sat at its feet when I allowed him to. He let one or two seconds tick by, and began, straight to the point.

'Yukimura lost his second in command during the last campaign. He was utterly destroyed, and remained almost numb for the rest of the campaign. He got better when he left Kyushu, but with the peace back, I think he is mulling over it again.'

'And how are we supposed to help with that ? I mean, if anyone can do anything about it, it is you.'

'Not this time. I hoped Lord Masamune could, though, and I deemed it was wiser to see you first, to know what you thought about it.'

'Why can't you help him this time ?'

'Because I willingly let him make the mistake that entailed his lieutenant's death. He obeyed, although he knew what fate was awaiting him. So Yukimura could become a better general.'

His voice was neutral, emotionless. Like it always was when he wasn't making sarcastic remarks. But I could tell his concern was genuine, because I had the same kind of relationship with Masamune. Except I was more of a father figure than an older brother. It wasn't exactly the same situation, but I understood his current predicament more than well. Õshu needed its lord, but if I stayed here, he could left one or two days without any major issue.

'Come by tomorrow early in the afternoon. I want you to explain this to Masamune yourself.'

'I'll make sure to be around. Thank you, Master Katakura.'

His face wasn't showing it but I felt his gratitude was sincere. His eyes roamed the room as he rose, meaning he had nothing else to ask me. He slid the door open, took one last look over his shoulder. I saw a smile graze his lips. And he then vanished into thin air behind the paper door, like he would usually do. I turned in the direction he was facing when he smiled, curious. Apparently, he had been looking at a long wooden box that usually contained brushes.

'Of course.', said Kojuro, amused.

* * *

Kojuro warned me in the morning that someone wanted to talk with me. Usually, he took care of those matters. Plus, he refused to tell me who we would be receiving. I wasn't nervous, but it wasn't like Kojuro to act like that. If that person was important enough I had to receive him myself, why would my faithful retainer be so elusive ? I was relieved to see that my Right Eye didn't let me ponder too much. I saw his shadow sliding along the panel, as well as another whose casual demeanor I think I recognized. They stopped by the door, exchanged a few words I didn't get and Kojuro slid the door open. My eyebrow twitched as my suspicions were confirmed. I covered my mouth with my hand in fake irritation, to hide the small laugh that threatened to pass my lips. And as the memories of the last time Kojuro Katakura and Sarutobi Sasuke stood side by side in a somewhat formal context flooded my mind, the laughter was increasingly difficult to contain. However, seeing the ninja's stern expression, my hilarity died quite fast. What could possibly be happening in Kai to send him in the middle of the day ? Kojuro took a step towards me, bowed and submitted his request :

'Lord Masamune, Sarutobi Sasuke wishes an audience with you.'

'That's unusual, to say the least.' commented the young lord.

I nodded my agreement. Kojuro stepped back and let Sasuke sat in front of me. Seeing him so respectful of the protocol was almost making me uneasy. From what I saw in Kai, he was way more relaxed about it, usually. We sat in a rather awkward silence, Kojuro in the back, by the door, Sasuke his head slightly bowed, eyes closed, and I, arms crossed, expecting the ninja to speak at any moment. I understood that said moment would not came, because Takeda's informant wanted to follow the protocol to its very end.

'**Speak up**, ninja.'

'Thank you. I come here on my own behalf. Yukimura isn't quite himself since the last campaign. I feel it would be better if he spoke about it by himself and... I'm not a suitable confidant this time. May I ask you to consider a visit in Kai ?'

Everything became clear at once. He was stern because it was about Yukimura. He was humble because it was a personal request. He was polite because I was the only person that could help him. I wished to have some news from Yukimura several days ago, and I almost regretted it now. Õshu was still recovering from the recent dissidences and I couldn't afford to leave Kojuro on his own here, or he would work himself to exhaustion. If he hadn't done it already. I realized a bit bitterly that I shouldn't even be worrying about the red spearman to begin with. If anything, it meant Kai was weakened and it would be a perfect opportunity to attack. However, this was also true for all the province bordering Kai. And Õshu would be in a very similar situation if I was to leave. I groaned.

'Can you wait outside ? I need to discuss with Kojuro about this.'

He left without complaining and a very neutral face. Almost too much, in fact. Kojuro swiftly took his place when our guest closed the door behind him. We looked at each other with that knowing glint in the eye. I was relieved. I really didn't felt like putting words on what was occupying my mind.

'How many days would it take to sort out the most important matters ?'

'Two days.'

'With reasonable working hours ?'

'Twice as much.'

'With my help ?'

'Lord Masa- !'

'Listen. I'll have some **fun** when the war start anew. You're far too lenient with me anyway, it's starting to impair your health. I want you to rest during our stay in Kai.'

'But-...'

'No buts, Kojuro. Reinforce the patrols if you are truly afraid of finding Õshu burned to the ground when we come back. Now, go ahead and prepare the work.'

Kojuro wasn't pleased. And I had the intuition it wasn't because it was careless to leave Õshu without his or my surveillance. I thought he would be happier to actually see me be more responsible towards my ruler's duties. I left the room shortly after my Right Eye, in search of Takeda's shinobi. I found him perched on the inner wall, waiting for my answer. He let himself slid off the tiles silently as I approached.

'You can warn Lord Takeda that we will pay him a courtesy visit in two days. Prevent the Cub from doing anything silly, **okay** ?'

'Thank you, Lord Masamune. As regards Yukimura, I think the prospect of that visit will be enough to keep him in check.'

We turned our back to each other, going our separate way without much of an apparent reaction. Well, I had a smile that could easily come across as smug, but he didn't have to know it, right ?

* * *

My neck and back were still stiff from all the paperwork and riding we did for the past two days. I began to wonder if I wasn't getting too old for all this. Masamune's help had been precious and eased the work more than I had hoped. He also showed more enthusiasm than what I expected. The first visits around town were difficult, because despite his youth, Masamune had quite an intimidating presence. I guess keeping his battle gear on didn't exactly help. After some advices, the remaining visits went more smoothly. Of course, we got some surprised look at first because Masamune didn't seem like the 'social' kind of Lord, but he eventually let some part of his good-natured temper show. And today, through his somewhat rigid stance, I saw him in high spirit. Maybe Yukimura had influenced my young lord more than he would like to admit.

Speaking of which, three figures stood proudly in the main yard of the Takeda residence. Lord Shingen in the middle, with his red mane and horns, Sasuke, with his hands behind his head and Yukimura, sporting a smile. I noticed it wasn't his usual smile, though. So did Masamune. Sasuke hadn't been overstating when he said the young general wasn't himself anymore. I was even surprised not to see more concern on Shingen's face. That said, it wouldn't be wise to show it publicly. We halted in front of our hosts, got off our horses and exchanged civilities. Lord Shingen led us in while Yukimura took our steeds to the stables. He joined the four of us later around a light tea. The Tiger of Kai entertained us for a short hour, with tales of his past battles and duels against Lord Uesugi. There would always very valuable lessons to learn from our elders' experience. It was a privilege to listen to a seasoned strategist like Lord Shingen. But we were all well aware our wards had rather short attention span and will not benefit from the lecture until they let it sink in.

'I'll let you young men do as you please now. Lunch will be served in two hours.'

Masamune, Yukimura and Sasuke rose, then bowed to show their gratitude to Lord Shingen and made their way out. I sipped on my tea cup. I felt oddly out of place suddenly.

'Do you consider yourself that old already, Master Katakura ?'

'I beg your pardon, Lord Takeda ?'

'I thought so. You're still in your prime, so go outside and enjoy the fresh air. Unless you want to join your room ?'

'I sincerely thank you for your hospitality and concern, Lord Takeda, but I'd rather enjoy the view by the koï pond. If you'll excuse me.'

Masamune must have been right when he said I worked too much. I simply hoped I hadn't make a fool of myself. I let out a sigh when I set foot outside. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Judging by the sound of wood clashing, the young rivals were sparring in one of the yards. As I said, I walked to the koï pond and watched the fish swim gracefully in the clear waters from the small red bridge. Its flat surface was only sometime disturbed by a ripple when a petal landed on it or when one of the carp grazed it with its forehead. I finally crossed the bridge, sat against the trunk of the lone cherry tree and enjoyed the breeze.

* * *

I don't know what woke me first. The sun shining directly in my closed eyes, the sound of approaching footsteps in the grass or the subtle smell of fresh food. I cautiously opened my eyes and tried to determine what hour it could possibly be. I saw no hints, but someone crossing the bridge. Before I could properly see his face, Sasuke stood in front of me.

'Good, you're awake. Hungry ?'

'Don't tell me they started already...'

'Sorry. Fifteen minutes ago.' Kojuro let out a curse. 'Relax, your Lord explained the situation and mine is fine with it, since he noticed how you were out of it today.'

I had to resign myself, even Sasuke seemed worried. I would apologize anyway. The ninja put one of the bento he was carrying on my knees with a pair of chopsticks. He looked quite hesitant. I caught up quickly enough and showed him he had plenty of space around me if he wanted to sit down. He certainly wasn't the person I had expected the company of, but it was better than eating alone. We leaned against the tree and began silently after wishing a good meal to one another. The taste of it all was familiar. For a brief moment, I wished the taste was associated with happier times.

'Why aren't you with them ?'

'With all due respect, you seem to forget I'm not a samurai like you.'

'But aren't you three like a family ? Besides, Lord Shingen doesn't seem that bent on rules, if you allow me.'

'He can be, when we have guests. And for today, it might be better that way.'

Thinking about it, Sasuke was probably right. The two Tiger of Kai and the One-eyed dragon of Õshu eating at the same table. It sounded almost like a diplomatic encounter. But it wasn't one yet. Masamune was still too young and inexperienced to face one on his own and Yukimura had yet to truly earn his title and status as a lord. Though, with what I saw from the spearman today, that fake interview may hold more fruits than Shingen might have hoped.

'Is the old Tiger's time to retreat in his den already this close ?'

'The succession process has already started. I can only hope Yukimura will be ready in time. I give Shingen two more years at best.'

'Don't leave his side, no matter how hard the decisions are to make. If he learns something from it, then you did what you were supposed to. He will give it back to you tenfold in due time.'

The veil that settled down on Sasuke's face when we began chatting left a little. His smile still wasn't tranquil, but he seemed calmer. And as I watched the feint smile, I realized how young he was. He was two or three years older than Masamune at best, yet he was very level-headed. Almost too much for someone his age. It was unsettling, but how he came to be like this was none of my concern. I was convinced Yukimura couldn't have hoped for a better guardian, but Sasuke had his own problems to deal with. Not that he would ever let his friend or his lord know any of this, of course.

'Looks like they're about to serve some tea. You should join them.'

'I would gladly do it, if I was done with my own meal.'

* * *

I slid the panel open, took a few step outside and took a deep breath. That had been a long lunch. A good one, though. My chief could take an advice or two from Lord Takeda's. I heard the door slide again and Yukimura joined me. He stretched, I rolled my shoulders, we both had a satisfied smile on our lips. We already sparred in the morning and I wasn't in the mood to fight again. Quite naturally, we began walking around, until we found a nice sunbathed spot. My rival seemed to enjoy it less than me, though. Much like all the other things we have done today. It was beginning to annoy me greatly.

'Heh, Sanada, when will you tell me what bothers you ?'

'Is it that... obvious ?' he answered after a short pause.

'**Please** ! I saw it from the back of my horse when you opened the gates !'

He bent forwards, putting his elbows on his knees. He was solemn, although see him play with his hands like he was embarrassed eased a little the tension. I couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't a little too early for Yukimura. He struggled with his words a little more, but finally begun :

'My Lord send me to Satsuma to represent him here. I took all sort of bad decisions along the way. We got delayed because of me. Then, we engaged against Lord Toyotomi to help Lord Chosokabe. The battle was... lost. But I dived in anyway. I tried to defend my men while pressing on. My second-in-command...', he paused. 'He tried to deter me from doing this. Even Sasuke did. And still...'

'You did what your heart told you to. I know you enough to understand that. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest choice. But you don't know what other consequences your decision had.'

'I know the only one that I need to know as a general of Kai : I sent my men to their death. Master Oyamada, he...'

'He was aware that he put his life on the line at any given moment. He was a soldier.'

'How can you be so cold ?!'

So Yukimura Sanada could be pissed off. The flames in his eyes had a dangerous edge. He was actively trying to burn me down with his stare alone. I think it was the first time he directed his flames against me with a harmful intent. It made a shiver crawl up my spine. However, I was right. You can't expect to fight a war without anyone dying. You could only work and try to make it happen. It was what I achieved with my guys until Õshu's insurrection, where I had to leave men behind. He was still acting on impulse. And soon, reason came back to him and that newfound anger abandoned his eyes. He was back to the flickering self he showed me since we arrived. I could tell him I understood how he felt. It would be lying, though. Kojuro came back to me alive and well, and the core of my army too. No matter how emotive I considered Yukimura, I had the distinct feeling I would be the same mess if my army was wiped out. And even with the two years I had on him, I'm not sure I would fare better. Tactful as I was, I could only aggravate the situation. I looked around. Kojuro was still under the cherry tree Sasuke told us he found him under, in sight but too far to actually tell what he was doing. No one else was around. Good. I sneaked behind Yukimura's back. I nudged his ponytail when he looked at me over his shoulder.

'Look, I'll just shut my **big mouth** and let you finish. It's the best I can do, and I'm aware that it probably isn't what you were waiting for. You'll have to believe me on this one but I feel for you.'

Even in my own hears, it didn't sounded like something I would say. As sappy as it sounded, I couldn't have phrased it better, however. I untied his hair, noticing that he had let some more tufts of hair grow. He relaxed and spoke once more.

'I went to meet his parents when I returned in Kai. He was their only child. They thanked me. Why would they do that ? '

'He died serving his country. As his general, you showed respect to his memory. Why wouldn't they thank you ?'

'Masamune...'

'You know, I met Chosokabe. As we marched to Osaka, he told me that his men were only able to evacuate because a cavalry unit bought them some time by breaking through Hideyoshi's flank, forcing his troops to retreat hastily.'

Yukimura gasped. I would always remember clearly the bitterness on Motochika's face when he spoke about that battle, how I believed he would crush the handle of his anchor in his hand. Yet, there had been a little softness in his eyes when he described the 'weird timing', as he put it himself, of those reinforcements. We agreed that such a clumsy move would one day be the ruin of the commander behind it. Then, something clicked and I betrayed myself. I asked the pirate with too much eagerness whose flag those horsemen carried. He didn't even need to answer to infer that that clumsy general and the hotheaded warrior we talked about after our duel were one and the same. He teased me endlessly about it. To me, that guy was very much alive. Or else he was a very tenacious revenant. Which wouldn't surprise me, but I knew it wasn't true. I could understand that Yukimura was berating himself over his mistake, but in the end, he achieved his intended goal.

'Your second-in-command death will be in vain if you keep being down like that. You must not forget. Remember his name not only when you fail, and learn, but also when you succeed.'

I didn't notice right away because I was tying his braid, but Yukimura was smiling at me from above his shoulder. It was pleasant, but we were observed, I felt it. Naturally, I turned towards where I had spotted Kojuro earlier. He was smiling. It was a rare occurrence in itself, but nothing worrisome. Then, I suddenly realized that Kojuro couldn't possibly be smiling all by himself. Let alone laugh. I rose and squinted. When did that shade appeared next to the trunk ? Was it in my blind spot all along ? Did that meant whoever that person was saw everything ?

* * *

'Why a Tengu mask ? I mean, your nose is short and you're not by any means malevolent or goofy, Master Katakura !'

'Do I need to comment on your Kitsune mask, hum ?'

'Don't tell me I need to change into an half-naked woman to convince you ?'

'That won't be necessary, Sarutobi.'

'Hey, at least look at my beautiful red hair and feminine features !'

I don't even know why I turned around. Nor why the smile that had crept his way up my lips when we began chatting about that coming of age trial suddenly morphed into a chuckle when the shinobi stuck his tongue out with a wink. Sasuke certainly had the suitable hair color, cunning eyes and pointy nose to make him look foxy, but his face was a little too square for the portrayal to be perfect. Kitsune were widely known as female, but Sasuke was the closest living example I have met of what could be a kitsune male, seeing as he also was quite a trickster. Human or beast, he suddenly seemed to flinch. I followed his gaze and discovered he did so with good reason. The heavy steps of an angry dragon resonated in the air. Masamune looked murderous. Yukimura, on his heels, was confused. My young Lord stopped abruptly in front of the ninja, who had taken back an indifferent expression in the meantime, sized him up with a hint of scorn, reduced his eye to a slit and spat :

'Get out of my sight, Monkey.'

'Lord Masamune !'

Hearing Yukimura's voice was already a surprise. But the slight smack he gave on the back of Masamune's head sounded like thunder in the silence that had settled down. My eyes widened. The lone eye did too and its owner turned around in a flash. I believed that if my ward stare could summon lighting, Yukimura would be nothing but a pile of steaming ash.

'What was that for, **idiot** ?!'

'Apologize to Sasuke.' he asked with firmness.

Said ninja was making ample gestures and tried to deter his master from pushing his request. I should have agreed and tried something to calm the situation, yet I only found myself shushing Sasuke. The young men stood in front of each other, Yukimura holding his ground, his eyes set in his rival's without any aggressiveness.

'Why ? I don't like it when someone sneak in my **business**.'

'Because you would have demanded the same of me if I had insulted Kojuro.'

I wasn't bothered by the sudden familiarity. I knew Masamune wasn't either, because it was how Yukimura was trying to get his point across. And he got Masamune to apologize. A little low, with poor enunciation and barely above his shoulder, but he got them nonetheless. Sasuke and I were a little dumbfounded. Masamune bumped his shoulder into Yukimura's on his way out. Not enough to hurt, of course, but enough to attest of his annoyance. The spearman bowed in silent apology and followed docilely the blue clad samurai, always five steps behind, until they both disappeared behind an edifice. I got a good look where they were previously and I think I understood what exactly happened. Sasuke was still thinking hard about it, however. He looked at me and gave me a sly smile.

'You're making some sense out of this, aren't you ?'

'It's only an assumption, but you probably were in his blind spot.'

'And ?'

'You probably noticed Masamune only seat with the doors on his left. He is extremely wary of everything that come from his right. He feels threatened when he discover something in his blind spot. He almost drove a katana through my throat the first time it happened. Moreover, he probably didn't want you to know what he had been devoting himself to.'

'Plaiting Yukimura's hair, you mean ? Maybe I should tell him I already knew about it. That proud smile on Yukimura's face when he did it the first time on his own spoke volumes.'

'They haven't been very discreet about it, have they ?', said Kojuro ironically. 'He used to braid his mother's hair when he was a child, when he had both his eyes. Needless to say he didn't find any use for it when he grew up. I even thought he had banished it from his memories, like every single thing coming from his mother. And yet, it resurfaced, with that glint in his eye.'

The fondness in my voice was obvious. I didn't exactly missed those peaceful time, because they had been time of great suffering for Masamune. Still, I wished events would have unfolded differently, because my young Lord still had to suffer their consequences now. Though, in regards to his social skills, meeting Yukimura did wonder. I would need a little more time to decide if it was a good thing, however. Either the Dragon will allow the Young Tiger under his skies or kill him before the feline get past his azure scales and ultimately under his skin. I would have gladly watched over my young Lord from the shades to ensure nothing unfortunate would happen today but I simply wasn't able to. Sasuke, on the other hand...

'Hey, can I ask you a favor ?'

'Depends... but speak your mind.'

'I'll see Lord Takeda. Please keep an eye on them.'

'Making me work on my day off, heh ?' chuckled the shinobi when Kojuro was out of earshot. 'I guess I should thank you. It would have been a boring day otherwise.'

* * *

We had been ambling around for almost an hour now. The silence was slowly becoming unbearable. I overreacted this time around, I knew it. I would very much like to know why, though. I tried to convince myself it was because Sasuke was in my blind spot, to no avail. My mind was still restless. There was something I refused to acknowledge. Better not think too hard about it, otherwise Yukimura might turn the tables on me. Speaking of him, where did he go ? He had followed me like an obedient little cub and now he was nowhere to be seen. I stayed put, hoping we simply had lost sight of each other. Then, I caught a glimpse of red in the crowd. He had something in his hands. Two skewers. With colored balls on them. It irked me but I realized Yukimura had already turned the tables on me. Your eyes met and for a brief moment, I think I saw disappointed in his brown irises.

'I guess it isn't a surprise anymore now that you saw me. Let's find a calm place and eat them, okay ?'

I didn't put up any resistance. He led us outside the city, to the surrounding forest. I won't lie, all the trees were the same to me and I feared he might get us lost. We finally reached a stream and began following it, until we found a clearing. Yukimura asked me if it was alright if we stopped there. I answered with a absentminded nod. He sat cross-legged in front of the river while I laid down in the grass. I gave me my skewer, that I eyed for a long time. I had no sweet tooth but those dangos were tasty. Their sugary flavor was soothing, somehow. It made me want to laugh at my own expense. The mighty One-eyed dragon of Õshu, eating dangos and actually liking it. But hey, as long as the only witness didn't mention it, why should I care about it ? It's not like Yukimura was trying to hide he liked the treat, though I had expected him to be even bolder about it.

'That war changed you, Sanada. I don't like it.'

'Well...', he started, swallowing his mouthful. 'The wound still has to heal. It will leave a scar, but everything will go back to normal, eventually. Maybe sooner that you expect.'

'There's only one way to know. I, Date Masamune, challenge you to a duel !'

'I, Sanada Yukimura, accept your challenge !'

'**Alright** ! Do you know of a nice place around here ?'

'But... Masamune... And the dangos ?'

Challenging him from the floor, pointing the skewer at his head, was already ridicule. Seeing him accept the duel by crossing skewer with me like it was a katana had been enough to make me choke a chuckle. But what made me lost it were his puppy eyes when he spoke about his damn sugary rice balls. I contained my laugh as much as I could and it died down when it occurred to me that what had been bothering me was Kojuro laughing. I had seen him laugh before, of course, but courtesy laughs. He had seemed sincere this time. It enraged me that I wasn't the one he was laughing with. But thinking about it, I wasn't someone he was supposed to be laughing with. He was my strategist, my father figure, not a pal. We had a different kind of bond, which strength could only be judged by time himself. I guess it was better this way. He could have chosen someone else, on the other hand. I didn't hate Sarutobi per se, but I had it in for ninjas. For all I knew, he could be here spying on us. But now wasn't the time to worry about this. Yukimura would eventually tell him what we did, as he probably had told him for the braid. I threw my skewer in the stream, waiting for the Young Tiger to do the same and lead us back to the estate. I hadn't expected him to cut by the woods, his nose half the time in the air, like he was searching for some kind of bird. I decided to ignore whatever was prowling above our heads, trying to forget my earlier thought about a camouflaged ninja that may have been monitoring us ever since we left.

* * *

'My Lord, please excuse my intrusion, but is Master Katakura still with you ?'

'Come in, Sasuke. How are you busying your day, young fellow ?'

'Nothing much, the usual.'

'Is something the matter, Sarutobi ?'

'I felt you should know that your Lord and my Master had picked up their weapons and left on horseback several minutes ago. Since my Master was opening the way, I know where they're heading and I can guide you there if you so wish.'

Sasuke seemed rather worried. From what I could recall, their last duel, while not one-sided, resulted in a rather crushing victory of Masamune. With the murderous attitude he showed earlier and my own suspicions, I could relate. I gave the ninja a nod, rose and turned to our host :

'If you allow me, Lord Takeda, I'll accept his offer.'

'While I know your duties, wouldn't it be wiser for you to stay here ? They're probably only dueling like the spirited young men they are.'

'I have faith in my Lord as well as in Master Sanada, but I'll never forgive myself if one of them get hurt and I'm not here to help them in any way.'

As I bowed, Lord Takeda erupted in warm laughter. He had to be thinking my hair would gray before his. He probably was right, seeing as he wasn't the first one to think that. But I also noted he didn't comment on the fact that I included Yukimura in my previous sentence. Sasuke, on the other hand, peered openly at my face.

'Sasuke, you heard him, don't keep him waiting !'

'As you wish, my Lord.'

I made my way to the stables, petted Bay Moon before leading him out of his stall. With Sasuke nowhere in sight, I walked to the estate's gates. I found him perched on top of the wall next to the main gates, visibly lost in thoughts. My horse neighing brought him back to reality. I saw him jump to a nearby tree and followed him as long as the path allowed me to. We stopped at the edge of a forest and Sasuke asked from his high branch :

'Hey, how's your steed footing on bumpy terrain?'

'We never quite got the occasions to test it. This is going to be one exciting ride.'

'Are you sure about all this ?', the cavalier nodded. 'Keep your head low and call my name if you lose sight of me. Let's go.'

My mount engaged rather clumsily in the underbrush. Starting here, it became a show jumping course. Jumping above fallen tree trunks and trenches was easy enough though the landing was sometimes a little steep. What was truly difficult was seeing five meters ahead. I would be honestly surprised to get out of that green barbed wire field unscathed. And it became even worse when my guide began shouting direction and expected me to take sharp turn almost immediately. I had to call him once, twice in a row to make sure I was still following him. After a short pause, the ninja resumed his frantic jumps. My eyes were almost leveled with my horse's in an effort to preserve myself from any harm. I was so focused I barely heard the warning Sasuke yelled. Then, I saw a flash of silver and Bay Moon reared up. By reflex, I clutched firmly the reins, which saved me from a bad fall. I stroked my mount neck and whispered in his ears to calm him down. The leaves rustled, Sasuke appeared, hanged upside-down, his face a safe distance in front of mine. He uncrossed his arms and pulled on a merely visible thread to bring his giant ninja star back to him.

'I know your Lord calls you his "Right Eye", but I'm sure he would like you to keep both.' he said, pointing over his shoulder, to the remnant of a cut branch. 'Sorry if I scared you, buddy, didn't meant to.', he added, addressing the horse.

'Are you positive that twig pointed at my eyes ?'

'Well, if it wasn't your eyes, it was your throat.', asserted the shinobi as he backflipped to the earth. 'Anyway, we're almost on the spot. Do you want to go a little slower ?'

'I don't know about you, but he wouldn't have been able to keep up this pace for long.'

From the moment I set foot on the forest floor, I saw a question dancing on his lips. I never got to answer it, though. Instead, the silence gave me all the time in the world to note how Sasuke's steps seemed heavy and slow. I was however certain he was walking at my speed. I would have searched for an explanation longer if the wind hadn't brought the sound of metallic clashes to us. We both knew better than simply run to them and interfere. Instead, we stayed behind the brushes at the edge of the forest. And I had to say that what I saw was entirely worth the journey.

After what I experienced today, Yukimura's youthful appearance shall not fool me anymore. He still had a bit of road ahead but he would eventually mature into a formidable man to be reckoned with. I remembered saying something like that of Masamune several years ago. By the way, he should speed up his pace a little or the Young Tiger might just catch up to him. If he hadn't already. They were stuck in their iconic pose, each spear blocking three claws. They looked contemplative rather than breathless. The blades slowly slid from their still position, allowing the opponents to take a few steps back. The tension was building with every stride they were taking. Masamune broke the silence first, with a hoarse cry, his weapons whistling in the air. His charge left him open to all attacks, yet Yukimura simply waited. Then, he crouched and made an impressive backflip. Little did he know the dragon had suspected this and quickly shifted his weight on his other foot to snatch the spearman as soon as he entered his range. Said warrior dived spears first on his opponent, pining three katanas to the floor with a spear while pointing its twin on Masamune's Adam's apple. My young Lord, on the other hand, had kept his posture rigid enough not to stumble or let go of his swords and had the remaining three biting the skin of Yukimura's neck. A little more momentum would have been enough to kill them both. Time stood still. Very precociously, they both disengaged. They quickly checked they weren't wounded, their partner first, then themselves, and once again took great strides in opposite directions.

'Shouldn't we take some height before they do ?'

'I guess... Any perch in mind ?'

'Well, how good were you at climbing tree when you were a boy, Master Katakura ?'

'Certainly less talented than you.'

'Well said !'

Even as a teenager, I would never had tried to climb the tree Sasuke led me to. And I had been quite adventurous in those years. I tied Bay Moon's reins on one of the lowest branches and got a good look at the wooden colossus. Needless to say Sasuke looked much less displaced, seated on a branch like it was a bar to do acrobatics. He gave me guidelines before beginning the ascension : always stay as close as possible to the trunk, follow his path and no other, keep my arms in the air if I were to fall and lastly :

'If you suffer from vertigo or get lightheaded, tell me. It wouldn't be a glorious death for a warrior. Ready ?'

He would always wait patiently for me to make my jump or find my balance, with a light smile grazing his lips. Several times, I feared our little escapade may find a tragic conclusion. Using his ninja star as a makeshift platform because I couldn't jump far enough made shivers run down my spine. When he suggested I should use him as a trapeze the next time the situation arose, I prayed it would never happen, or that at least he wouldn't be able to actually do it. Words would never suffice to described how much the gods mocked me. I looked at Sasuke square in the eyes, with his impish grin, hanging upside-down.

'I'm not doing this.'

'Come on ! Just this once !'

'Sarutobi Sasuke...'

'Alright, alright ! The panorama is amazing enough, anyway.'

I carefully and slowly turned around. The Takeda's estate roofs were standing proudly, a touch of red and white amidst a sea of trees. I didn't think too hard about the height we had to be to see this far. With a sharp breath, and without looking under my feet, I glanced at the nearby meadow, searching for our lords. Making out details was difficult from here, but I could identify quite easily the two colored lines moving. The blows were exchanged faster, more ferociously. It seemed they were done warming up. Knowing Masamune and since the sun won't be setting anytime soon, I was stuck there for at least the next two hours. The time would have been as good as another to play a game of Shogi. However, I didn't feel able to descend just yet. I sat a little too shakily for my own standards and leaned against the bark. The spark began flying downhill. Soon enough, the Earth will not be enough for them. The sky would become their stage, thunder and fire once again pitted one against the other, in what wouldn't, this time, be a deadly dance. And they both would enjoy every second of it. Sasuke, on the other hand, was in a quite talkative mood :

'You do know that Tsukuyomi was born when Izanagi washed his right eye, right ?'

'Of course. Masamune used to remind me every day after I had to gouge out his eye.'

That had slipped off more easily than I thought it would. It also came off curtly. I could never pretend to understand the pain Masamune had to go through by my hands. He had forgiven me since, but it seemed the gods will never do it. Every time I remembered, a phantom pain would rake at my right orbit. When I opened my eyes, that I had closed the chase the pain, everything seemed fuzzy. It had to be the fatigue. I shouldn't let my guard down so easily. Yet, it was hard to keep it up against something as soft and intangible as a whisper carried by the wind.

'I... Hum... didn't meant to...'

'I know, Sarutobi. I know. I guess I didn't get over it as well as I thought. But it isn't what you wanted to ask, isn't it ?'

'Indeed. Why the crescent moon ?', he asked with a soft voice.

'It is a good omen to Masamune. His birth, our first meeting before we were officially introduced, the first time he actually ride his current horse, Õshu's unification... all those events took place on crescent moon nights.', recalled the Right Eye nostalgically.

'It makes sense now. He didn't seem that fond of symbolism to me.'

'He isn't, except with the Moon. When he was a child, he said that Tsukuyomi had send me to him out of compassion, and that we would do great things together.'

'As full of himself as he sounded back then, it looks like he was right. I'm sorry, but I haven't any nice story about Yukimura and me to entertain you. Shingen simply asked for a ninja, put me under under his command and as times went by, I became more of his bodyguard than his informant.'

'We did it the other way around. His father hired me as his bodyguard. I became his strategist somewhere along the way.'

'Only his strategist ? I will always remember your face the first time I came to see you in Osaka. You looked like you were worshiping that broken sword !', Sasuke recalled with a keen smile.

'Worshiping ?', repeated Kojuro with a hint of laughter. 'That may not be far-off.'

'Interesting...' noted the ninja sardonically. 'Anything else I should know ?'

'Masamune likes to cook. And still believes I don't know about it.'

'I wasn't expecting something embarrassing. Or even a serious answer.'

'It would have been embarrassing if he was a bad cook. From what I heard, he is more than decent at it. Something I should know about Yukimura ?'

'He isn't as dense as he let on. He can be very intuitive at times. And once he figures something out, or realizes he wants something, you better have the gods on your side or you might not be able to even divert him. If you want a proof, just try to play Go against him.'

'Go ? I shall remem- '

On the edge on consciousness, amidst the white dots that blocked my vision off, I saw two colored lights slowly plummeting down. The world seemed distant all of a sudden : my vision was blurry, the colors fading. I felt heavier, somehow. Also, I heard no sound. Safe for that voice. It was crystal clear, loud without being deafening. It wasn't Masamune's. I would have recognized it. Yet it called my name.

* * *

We messed up our landing. The grass had helped but our backs would hurt all day long tomorrow. We couldn't care less, though. We fought the duel of our lives. Again. We were spent, still had to come down from our adrenaline rush but it felt good to see Yukimura with a smile on his face. The sun was about to set. I did what I came here for. Not that I wanted to leave. If we stayed here ten more minutes getting some air back into our lungs, maybe we won't be back until the moonrise, and Kojuro, cautious as he was, would ask that we stay. It sounded like a good enough plan to me. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the Young Tiger looking at me. Once he had my attention, he slowly mouthed 'Thank you'. I mouthed back 'Anytime'. We could use a little rain now. Both of our throat were dry and sore, we were still on fire, dusty and sweaty. But since the sky was clear anywhere my eye could see, I guess we would have to do without. It was probably our fault, thinking about it. We disrupted the bright and peaceful day sky with our weapons.

'Hey, Masamune ?' called Yukimura with a strained voice.

'Hum ?'

'If anything happens... I want you to have them.' he said, making his six coins tingle.

'Are you sure about that ? They're your clan emblem.'

'I know, but it's because I should keep it that it's worth giving.'

'I can't accept, I have nothing to give you in return...'

'You already gave me something.' he said, playing with his braid.

'**Idiot**, as if it have a comparable value !'

'It does. Because it was you who taught it to me.'

He was such a child, sometimes. But I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. I dragged my aching body closer to my opponent's, until I could put him in a light chokehold with my forearm and began messing with his hair. He struggled a little, asking me to stop. However, our laughs quickly mingled into one. Knowing he wouldn't seek revenge, I let go of him and plopped down on the grass once again, right next to him.

'I'm glad you're **back to the top**.'

'Hey, did you heard that ?', Yukimura asked, his smile fading when he heard a whistle. 'It sounded like...'

'What is your shinobi doing here ?'

He was too far away to be properly seen and recognized but that giant black thing that allowed him to glide towards us was impossible to miss. Once I was able to discern his face, I had the distinct feeling that something was wrong. We rose a little slowly, as not to cause more pain, and began walking in his direction. He let go of his wing and fell silently in front of us. With a knee and a fist to the ground, showing I was the one he had to talk to, he began his report :

'Lord Masamune, sorry to interrupt your little bonding ritual but I'm afraid Master Katakura fainted.'

'Kojuro ?! Where is he ?'

'I'll guide you to him.'

'Go ahead, I'll fetch our horses and our weapons.', offered Yukimura.

Sasuke stayed on my left side all the way to Kojuro. I would have told him something along the lines of 'Looks like you learned something today' if he didn't look worried. Or angry, I couldn't tell which. I found my Right Eye seated at the foot of a gigantic tree, Bay Moon sniffing him. I rose my brow at that, it didn't seem like a place I would find him. Yet again, I wouldn't be surprised to hear the shinobi had something to do with all this. Explanations would have to wait, however. The messenger quickly excused himself to guide Yukimura. The two men of Kai arrived under two minutes. I sheathed my claws when the spearman handed them to me. I then proceed to untie my retainer's horse after reassuring him. I led him in front of his usual rider, made him lay down and climbed on his back.

'I need your help to put Kojuro behind me. Then we will take the safest path to the Takeda estate. Sarutobi, you'll ride my horse on the way back. So Yukimura can ride his own and defend us if the need arise, **got it** ?', he quickly added.

They nodded. They mounted the unconscious man on his horse more easily than I had expected. Once Bay Moon was standing, I knew the hardest was behind us. Sasuke looked at my steed longly, hesitant. He introduced himself properly to Azure, petted him and sat uneasily on the saddle. I observed him a moment. He looked like someone who like horses but didn't like to mount them, or at least, not when they had saddle and reins. He acted like the reins would be set on fire were he to touch them. Yukimura asked if we were ready to go. I nodded, whistled and grinned upon hearing the 'Wow, wow !' of Sasuke when my horse began following me. We didn't meet any obstacles on the way, thankfully. Lord Takeda was waiting for us at the gates and offered his help with the horses once we were behind the walls. With Yukimura and Sasuke, we reached the guests room, settled down a futon and tucked Kojuro in. I would have liked to stay in Kai for more mundane reasons, but since Kojuro's health wasn't endangered, it was of no use worrying too much. When I saw the expression on the shinobi face, who had waited outside, I knew we wouldn't agree on that. The simple fact that he had his feet steady in the grass rather than in the air because he was perched on the rampart spoke for itself.

'Would you please allow me to keep watch on him tonight, Lord Masamune ?'

'As long as you don't end up in this state, for both Yukimura's and Kojuro's sake. Or else I'll personally make sure you rest for a whole week, **understood** ?'

'Cristal clear. Thank you, Lord Masamune.'

It had more effects than I had expected. Dinner lasted until the middle of the night. I came to check on them before going to bed. Two bentos had been brought to Kojuro's room. One was left untouched, the other, by Kojuro's futon, was half-eaten. The two men were fast asleep. I discarded my jacket and put it on the shoulders of the cross-legged asleep ninja. I had the nagging feeling he would never leave alone with this. It wouldn't disturb my sleep, though.

* * *

The morning sun shone on my closed eyelids. It took me a little longer than usual to get dressed, with all the stiffness I got from my fight yesterday. We had rushed a little the warm up, I guess.

'Maybe I shouldn't put my armor on now...'

'Lord Masamune ?' a shadow at the door called. 'Sarutobi Sasuke...'

'Come in ! Any news from Kojuro ?'

'He woke up early this morning. Yukimura is with him at the moment. He wanted to let you know you should get back to Õshu after lunch. And I wanted to thank you for your coat.'

'We'll see about this.' the One-eyed dragon took his neatly folded coat from Sasuke's hands. 'Consider it as an apology for what I did yesterday, it was unfair to you.'

I flashed him a grin. Maybe that guy was more reasonable than I thought. We fell into an amicable silence and walked to the guest room together. There, we found our comrades engrossed in their game of go. Board games weren't my thing, but this one game seemed rather tight. The look of concentration on Yukimura's face was new and quite impressive in its intensity. Better not distract them. I took a few steps away and surprisingly found Sasuke following me. Well, somehow he was one of my hosts so he probably didn't want me to get bored.

'Any ideas, Sarutobi ?'

'Well, I haven't eaten anything yet. So do you. We can pick some ripe fruits in the orchard.'

It sounded like a trap. A pleasant trap, though. I liked the sound of it. He guided me through the rows, giving me advices on the fruits to pick. One things leading to the another, we ended up fishing. He was knowledgeable on subjects I hadn't expected. I didn't know if he truly realized how useful he was to me, teaching me how to find fresh food. Since I couldn't take anything with me on the way back to Õshu, we agreed to give our small harvest to the cooks of Kai. We got our bentos in exchange, since Lord Takeda had decided to eat early today. Sasuke and I then got back to Kojuro's room, where Yukimura and him were still playing. We actually succeeded in making them stop the game so we could eat together. I wondered if it actually was the same game they were playing when we left.

'So, Kojuro, ready to ride back to Õshu ?'

'I think I can take it. I wouldn't have expected that question from you, my Lord.'

'Well, you were the one to fear it may have burned to the ground when we got back.'

'From what I saw, your squad seem to have taken good care of the place in your absence.'

'Sasuke, don't try to keep them there. Õshu suffered much more than Kai during Hideyoshi's invasion.'

I think we were all freaked out by what we heard from the others. Of course, Yukimura was still the most glaring example. Sasuke let a chuckle broke out, which contributed in lightening the mood. When we were done eating, Kojuro and I took our time to bid our farewells. Things were as formal as when we arrived, but deep down, the four of us knew we had grown a little closer.

* * *

We arrived in Õshu several hours ago and Kojuro was still up. I should have scolded him, but I was thankful he was awake. I knocked on the wood next to the door and entered when I gave me the authorization to. He was seated in front of his desk, several books opened and a small black tortoise statuette before him.

'How can I help you tonight, Lord Masamune ?'

'I wrote that letter for Kai. I want you to have a look at it.'

'Of course.' Kojuro read through it quickly. 'Maybe one or two sentences need to be revised. Please give me a brush.'

I reached for the box on the nearby piece of furniture. As I turned around, I opened the container and noticed it was empty, safe for a little piece of paper. The writing was a bit hasty and I didn't recognize it but it read :

'"I give you those as lucky charms. We have the other half of the set." What set ? And why does that box smells of food ?' asked Masamune, intrigued.

'I think he refers to the Four Chinese Sacred Beasts. That box used to contain food, that's why it smells like it. And I'm still waiting for my brush.'

'**Alright**, **alright**. Here you go.'

That was a mild reaction coming from Kojuro. What I touched was obviously personal, I had expected something more... authoritative. As he read thoroughly and brought some corrections, I got a better look at the documents spread around the table. Two books about Go, one about Shogi, and a scroll on which I recognized a tortoise. I put the yellowish paper in front of me and discovered more animals. Alongside the black tortoise, I found a red bird, a white tiger and a blue dragon. I heard Kojuro search for something in his pocket and watched him put down another statuette. And then I understood.

'Don't you think of this as a little sudden ? How much thoughts did you put into this ? For how long have you been planning it ?'

'Actually, quite for a while now. But if you think I put more feelings than thoughts into it, then you're right. But I also thought you would prefer me blinded by fondness rather than by hatred.'

'I guess you're indeed much more manageable in that state.'

'How about you, Kojuro ? If you put more feelings than thoughts into that alliance proposition, what conclusion would you reach ?'

'They'll make precious allies.'

I gave him a knowing smile to answer his light one. Even Tsukuymi looked like he was smiling on us from down there. I guess that Maeda guy rubbed off on me more than I had thought. Maybe I should send him a letter. And to Motochika, too. I did promised him I'll introduce him to Yukimura. Speaking of which...

'I almost forgot... Who won that game you were playing ?'

'The white stones. Fair and square.', the retainer added when he saw the disbelief on his Lord's features.

'Now that's **interesting**.'

'And you, what have you been up to with Sarutobi ?'

'Oh... You know... Stuff...'

I was a bad liar, Kojuro knew it well. But obviously, I had done worst than usual this time. Kojuro could barely contain his laughter. I should tell him soon. Though I could use a taster first. And I think our visit in Kai provided me with a suitable candidate. I simply couldn't wait.

* * *

To be honest, if I had more free time, I would have made a third part where they go on Fugaku (because when you call your gardens the "Devil's gardens", you're just begging for something smutty to happen, right, Motochika ?). And two long stories more fantasy-ish, so if one of you want an idea or two to adopt, PM me x) !

And Thank you for reading ;) !


	3. United

Hi ! BTS is back ! With the long-awaited third part of Braids ! Yep, the ones with the lemons ! This is probably the last time I write anything graphic though, I don't think I'm really good at this xD I'm too soft and on the naive feeling side... But hey, I'll be glad if you enjoy this :)

The warnings are the same as usual... [MasaYuki, KojuSasu], Masamune still speak **Engrish**, Motochika speak bits of _Japanese_, there will be more japanese words since I begin to get the gist of it...

The one is unbeta'd too

Feel free to leave reviews, commentary or corrections !

Please enjoy !

* * *

**United  
**Alternative title : the Devil's garden**  
**

Nights were definitely a little colder on that side of the mountain. Besides, I had already seen everything of Kai, and Õshu had quite interesting sights. Powerful samurai gardening in the moonlight, alliance treaties, cooking one-eyed dragons... If it wasn't for the mess Hideyoshi left behind him, I would have liked camping here a little. I knew warlords plotted and could make sneaky moves at night, but I felt like resting there and that it wouldn't change the course of the world if I actually did, as long as I was in Kai in the morning to report. I stretched, tried to chase the pain in my legs from all the running I did today and laid down on a low branch, amidst leaves. It wasn't as comfortable as a futon, but I rarely had a lullaby played back at home. As much as a lullaby as someone turning rhythmically the soil over with a spade could be. Almost any kind of rhythm made me want to drowse, anyway. I enjoyed a light nap and woke with a start when I felt something jabbing into my leg. Under any other circumstance, I would have driven a dagger through whomever was threatening me with a blunt weapon. However, since my assailant was Kojuro and his weapon a white radish, I ignored it. He handed his weapon out to me, which left me quite dumbfounded. Not because of how easily he found me, because I wasn't properly hidden to begin with, but because I didn't know what he expected me to do with it.

'Slice it in half, on its length.'

'You can eat that raw ?'

'It's really refreshing in the summer, when it's really hot. But it's also nice after a day of work...'

His voice suddenly trailing off made me worry, for some reason. I gave him a quick look, found him sweaty , catching a little rest against the trunk. No wonder he fainted all of a sudden last time, if he always worked so hard and slept so little. I felt a little guilty because we all noticed he wasn't in great shape and yet I dragged him outside and possibly pushed him too much. And as if it wasn't already enough, I fell asleep when I was supposed to keep watch on him and Masamune knew about it. Neither him nor Kojuro seemed very spiteful, though. It still didn't stood well with me. Finding persons I liked the company of was rare in itself, but I felt drawn to Kojuro for some reason. With a clear cut, the root was split in two and I proceed to clean his half of the remaining earth with the back of my blade before handing it to him. He nodded to express his gratitude and took a large bite. Maybe that was what I liked in him. Direct, straight, righteous, insightful. Quite the worst enemy of a ninja, but a great man in the end. Thankfully, if Masamune and Yukimura kept taking after him, maybe their generation and the next will saw less rotten samurai. Speaking of them, we barely touched the subject last time, but those two got along quite well. And from what I heard and saw, future might give them occasions to fight side by side again. As agreeable as it was to see my almost little brother bound with someone, I feared Lord Shingen might see that alliance treaty as the perfect opportunity to step down and let Yukimura take his place. I knew it wasn't my place to discuss political decision or even my Lord's decisions, but I wished Yukimura would be given a little more time before taking on his role as the Lord of Kai. Besides, who knew how the two Hideyoshi vassals would react to this alliance...

'Rumor has it you plan to ally with us ?'

'It is indeed Lord Masamune's wish. Has the word really spread as fast and as far as you seem to imply ?'

'Hopefully not, it would have probably provoked some unwanted and hasty crowd movement.'

'Are you spying on us, then ?'

'You don't have to put it in such derogatory terms.', answered Sasuke, feigning hurt. 'I'm simply keeping in touch.'

'That's some nice cant you're speaking, Sarutobi. I'm not interrupting something, am I ?', the newcomer quickly added.

Seeing as we were on our own in a somewhat isolated place, in a somewhat romantic context with the moon shining on the underbrush we were occupying, whispering to each other, sharing food and eyes wide like we were caught red-handed, Masamune's doubts were quite justified. All of this could be explained quite easily but I wondered if the explanation were really needed. That simply wasn't how things were supposed to work. Or at least, that was what he was supposed to believe. Yet again, he was a bit to close and touchy-feely for comfort with Yukimura, kept a straight face when he asked and wasn't the formalist kind of person, so maybe the explanation were needed after all. Or maybe give them to him would only reinforce his initial idea. I believed Masamune could probably be devious like that...

'Anyway, I guess I should join before you get a brain cramp trying to decide what you should or shouldn't tell me. Thanks, Kojuro.', he said when his Right Eye gave him a portion of his radish. 'Besides the 'keeping in touch' thing, what brings you here ?'

'Well, I heard about that alliance treaty...', Sasuke exposed his reasoning. 'So maybe you could... wait a week or two ?'

'Look, why not talk to Old Man Takeda about it ?'

'I... guess I could. It simply isn't an habit.'

'I might be wrong saying it's your upbringing, since you're a shinobi, but sometimes you should do things the usual way rather than using us, **you see** ? No hard feeling, though.'

'I must back Lord Masamune. The three of you seem close enough for him to understand your concern.'

They got a point. After all, Lord Takeda did helped me out of the hellish survival game that constituted most of my teenage years. In fact, in the rare occasions I thought of my family, I could only picture Shingen and Yukimura. I liked to think they didn't saw it otherwise. And apparently, even to outsiders, it seemed to be that way. Maybe it was high time to act accordingly to the place I had in Kai.

'Well, I'm off, then.'

'Where do you think you're going, like that ?'

'To Kai ?', answered Sasuke quizzically.

'Take that with you, **okay** ?', Masamune gave him an envelope. 'I meant to search for a trustworthy messenger but apparently, someone up there simplified my task.'

'I'll deliver it without fail, Lord Masamune.'

I would have a far harder time justifying how I got it in the first place. Maybe I should simply tell Lord Shingen the truth. I placed the letter in one of my inner pockets, where it would be safe. I heard some ruffling in the branches above our heads. It was too light to be a human being, so I wasn't alarmed. A raven took flight soon after, to the crescent moon in the night sky. Two good omens in one night ? Well, I had better get going, as long as the gods were on our side, if I really wanted to reach Kai before noon. I paid my respects to the young Lord of Õshu, thanked his Right Eye for the snack and made my way up the trees.

* * *

Tonight's coincidence was a very happy one. I simply came because I knew Kojuro would be up here at this hour and sleep didn't appeal to me. Near the top of the hill, I heard Kojuro and someone else. I wasn't sure at first, but my doubts were dispelled when I listened a little more attentively. I knew these two have kept each other company during our last stay in Kai about two weeks ago. In hindsight, that day already, after Kojuro fainted, Sasuke had seemed more worried than I imagined he would be. They got along. I hadn't expected them to get along that much, though. I couldn't help but notice neither of them had denied something was happening between them. Even now when Sasuke had left. Kojuro seemed to be pouting, in fact. I was probably over interpreting. But it wasn't his usual calm face either. Something was bothering him. His eyes finally left the treetops and fell on me, while I was still staring at him. Without further ado, my trusted retainer began :

'Are you sure about this, Lord Masamune ? You gave him the mean to do exactly what he wanted.'

'I know. But in the end, he is just like you. A mother hen with the sense of duty. If it is absolutely necessary, he'll disobey.'

'If you allow me, you trusted him surprisingly fast.'

'So did you. For the record, I trusted you quite easily too. And I have never been wrong in that regard, did I ?'

I honestly thought there were no set method to gain my trust. Either I gave it instantly or you had to earn it. The sole person to have overcome all the trials the second method implied was right by my side now. And I think that until now, I naively believed it would bound us to each other more than to anyone else. It was weird thinking of Kojuro with someone else than me at his side, although we wouldn't be growing apart that easily. But I guess it was meant to happen and it was only fair game, since I had found Yukimura. Besides, now that I knew Sasuke a little better, I could safely say that Kojuro could have chosen someone far worse. I would need a little more time to really get used to it but I was happy. He entirely deserved what was happening to him, after these years of devotion. I laid my hand on his shoulder, got up and reminded my friend that he was supposed to sleep at night. I then made my way to my room, expecting him to follow suit rather quickly.

We got no news from Kai for several weeks after that. Not even the slightest hint of a friendly spy. On the other hand, we received an interesting missive. It smelled like the sea even at arms length. Motochika had a surprisingly clean handwriting. In essence, since Õshu's shores were on Fugaku's route, he was inviting us over for a day. Kojuro wouldn't like it, but he was invited too, since he rescued the Ogre of the Westerns seas' men back when Hideyoshi was still alive. And of course, he reminded me my promise of introducing Yukimura to him. It sort of presented me with an occasion as good as another to send another message to my Rival, although I wished I didn't have to do it. His lack of answer perplexed me. With the troubles brewing with Tokugawa and Ishida, I started to seriously wonder if something had happened in Kai. Sasuke couldn't have held the message off that long, could he ? If it really was that, I would like to have a word or two with him. I reluctantly decided that I would act after two more days of respite. Two hours and a half would have been sufficient. I wasn't found of meditation, but there were times when I needed to take my mind off things. I left a note to Kojuro, hoping he would join me. In the middle of some breathing exercises, he did join me. Or rather, he settled down and he waited for me to end my exercises. Hopefully, I was appeased and thus the first word out of my mouth weren't 'You should have given me that earlier, Kojuro !', but :

'I wonder what took them so long. Better **get ready** since we're the one receiving this time around.', said Masamune without any apparent joy.

Kojuro left the room. Gods bless him for knowing when to left me alone. Something about this letter simply wasn't right. The brush strokes were messy, making the symbols nigh unreadable sometimes. That looked like Yukimura's job, and I smiled at that. But the text... I refused to believe the Young Tiger composed it by himself. So I read it another time, searching for hints I would have miss the first time, and yet...

_Lord Date,_

_Please accept my sincerest apologies for the late reply. As of late, I had to attend several meetings in a row, which left me unable to answer your letter quicker. Know that I have acknowledged your alliance proposition and gave it the needed amount of thought. If you are so inclined, I shall meet you in person to discuss the remaining details, in Sendai, in two days. If those conditions do not suit you, please send a letter back to me._

_Sincerest regards,_

_Sanada Yukimura._

Still nothing. It felt like we were complete strangers once again. There had to be something behind this. What certitude did I had that letter really was from him ? Aside from the distinctive hand writing and that Kojuro wouldn't have handed it to me unsealed if he wasn't sure of its provenance ? Basically, that letter could only come from Kai. Then, all I had to do was trust Yukimura and not let appearance get to me. It proved to be quite difficult for two days, however. So I busied myself as much as I could. I swore Kojuro was starting to worry because I was behaving strangely for my standards. After much managing, training, seeing how my men were doing and even lending a hand in the kitchen, the fateful morning rose. I was somewhat nervous up until midday where I was too hungry to be nervous anymore. And our guest finally arrived, at a fairly slow gait, proud. When I noticed his new garb, the tone of the letter finally made sense. It was nothing but a red knee-long sleeveless coat, but the ornaments, especially lozenge-shaped golden buckle and black tiger stripes past the waist, left little to no doubt : Sanada Yukimura was now the Tiger of Kai. I crossed my arms and watched him descend the hill. When he was close enough, I whistled. Not the kind of whistle I used to call my horse. He understood it and smiled, a little embarrassed. He looked over his shoulder briefly and focused back on me immediately afterwards.

'**You look great**, Sanada Yukimura. Or is it Lord Sanada, now ?'

'Not yet.', he answered with a smile. 'I simply hope you didn't throw a bash for it. We aspire to a little rest, and apparently, a good meal too.', he added when his stomach growled.

'We got you covered from the food, Kojuro must be setting the last dishes inside. But what do you mean "we" ?'

'Look, I know it's my job to be hidden in plain sight, but if you weren't swooning all over his new jacket like you are, you would have seen me earlier !'

I sidestepped. Sasuke was seated on the horse's croup, his back resting on Yukimura's, like it was the most natural thing in the world. The Shinobi got a point, there was no way the cavalier's build could conceal Sasuke's presence when facing them. So I spared him the snide comeback and watched the two companions dismount before leading them to the stables. The spearman had to be exhausted to be this silent. We made our way to the dining room, where we found Kojuro. On the threshold, I noticed Sasuke had disappeared once again. That ability of his was starting to get on my nerves. I would bet he was trying not to come because of the protocol. Maybe the first impression I had of him was wrong and he really willfully obeyed the protocol. Anyways, I was having none of that. Yukimura was already inside, exchanging formalities with my Right Eye. I signaled my retainer I had to talk to him.

'What is it, Lord Masamune ?'

'It seems a certain monkey have gone missing. I think he won't show up if Yukimura or I go after him. Maybe you will be more successful than us.'

'As you wish, my Lord.'

'Master Katakura !', called Yukimura.

'Yes ?'

'You have my permission to bring him by the skin of his neck if needed.'

'Very well.', answered Kojuro with an amused smile.

It was good to see everyone in a good mood. Well, always everyone. Yukimura, on the other hand, seemed more tired than really in that contemplative mood he showed me last time. Still, it was a little weird seeing him calm again. The first time we met, he was full of energy, after all. It made me wonder if he really was that worked up only on the battlefield. He glanced curiously at me so I invited him to sat down at the table. We would have to wait for our right hand men before touching the food, so I had better start a conversation before one of us give in to our hunger.

'You're getting harsh with him, all of a sudden. What's with all the severity ?', joked Masmaune.

'To he honest, I'm a little cross with him. He accompanied me when we toured Lord Shigen's retainers but always disappeared when we would go indoor to discuss. Since he showed at Lord Uesugi's table, I hoped he would today too, since he seems to get along with both Kojuro and you. And believe me, it's something.'

'Is it Lord Shingen who obliged him to follow you in the open?'

'It was indeed an order, but I believe he would have done it anyway, but hidden. Why are you asking ?'

'It probably is our fault. But I'll keep that for later. Looks like Kojuro managed to convince him...'

Maybe "convinced" wasn't the right word. Sasuke was still there against his will, judging by the glare he sent my way. I held his gaze as he took his place in front of Kojuro, next to Yukimura. He did show some manners and wished a good meal with everyone else but after that didn't touch anything. He simply looked left and right quickly. He was more shriveled up than usual, too. He was afraid of something. While Yukimura seemed positively oblivious to what was going on, happily munching on his food, Kojuro had noticed and his eyes were asking me permission to do something. I granted him and watched him push a dish in Sasuke's direction. Apparently, he interpreted the noise alone as a threat and reached under his cape. I was certain he would have pulled out a kunai and did something harmful with it if we hadn't all three jumped out of our skin at Yukimura's voice :

'I can't believe this is one of the last time we'll be able to journey on our own like that.'

'Lord Masamune didn't enjoy the freedom you had while being only a general, but I'm sure he could give you precious advice. In any case, I can also provide you with some if you so wish.'

'You have my gratitude, Master Katakura. Are you feeling sick, Sasuke ? You haven't touched anything.'

'No, I was just thinking about something. Sorry if I offended you.', he added for his hosts.

And we resumed eating, like nothing ever happened. Sasuke did seem a little more relaxed and finally began his meal. I assumed it was because we offered our help, but it couldn't possibly be the last we will heard about this. A little idle talk was all it took to get Yukimura out of his nostalgia and lighten up the atmosphere. In the middle of the afternoon, when it was time to serve some tea, I left to fetch Motochika's letter. I felt the time was as good as any to talk about it, even if Sasuke was a little warier than usual. On the way back, I stopped when I realized Yukimura still hadn't given me a clear answer. We will have to discuss this beforehand, then. And I won't let him give me a vague answer this time. I must have slid the panel open a little more violently than I thought, because they interrupted their conversation and immediately turned to me. I sat down, took a sip of my steaming cup and put the letter down.

'That will be for later. We still have matters unattended to.'

'The alliance proposition, isn't it ? As a matter of fact, I'm not the Lord of Kai yet, but...'

'When will you stop avoiding the answer ?', growled Masamune under his breath.

'But !', thundered Yukimura. 'Ratify the proposition is the first thing I intend to do once I am entitled to do so. Does that answer satisfy you, Lord Date ?'

'It does, Sanada Yukimura.', answered somberly the Dragon.

'I am still amazed at how right you were when you said you had found a opponent worthy of you, Lord Masamune.', remarked fondly Kojuro.

'Now that is settled, let's talk about that letter. Believe me Kojuro, you won't keep that smile long. Fugaku is on his way here. Motochika wishes to invite us aboard.'

'Why would Lord Chosokabe have traveled so far North, away from his land ?', asked Sasuke.

'May I ask you to clarify what you meant by 'us', my Lord ?'

'That, I don't know. Or even if he really is coming from the North, in fact. As for the lucky guests, they are Sanada Yukimura, Katakura Kojuro and myself.'

Kojuro's smile indeed dropped. It wasn't like him to decide whether he liked or or not someone before meeting them, but he must have heard enough from my men to have a good idea of what Motochika was like. However, I thought my Right Eye wouldn't like the Ogre of the Western Seas, so I wasn't surprised at all. The men of Kai were more reserved and would probably need a little concertation. But I still had a mean to tip the scales to made them come, so I might as well use it.

'Want to tag along, Sasuke ? If you agree with this, of course.'

'Hum... Do you even got the right to invite me ?', wondered Sasuke after Yukimura's nod.

'It's Motochika we're talking about, he is the "the more, the merrier" kind of guy, so he won't mind. Besides, you were going to come anyway, **right** ? So why not come in the open, as a display of power ?'

Sasuke chuckled at that. The kind of chuckles that gives you goosebumps. His eyes showed a dangerous glint. Even his smile didn't seem very sane. I think we all heard it, but a new subtle inflection changed his voice from his usual indifferent to a very threatening one.

'I don't remember stomping on your damn samurai's honor, Masamune. But I'll give to you I like the reasoning, so I'll let myself be convinced. Watch that pretty mouth of yours, it's beginning to grow the silky forked tongue of corrupt politicians.'

"And I just happen to kill that kind of man of my personal leisure", he seemed to add while staring straight in my eye. That may have degenerated into a full blown diplomatic incident if we weren't all acquaintances. Instead, we were all sporting different kind of emotion. Yukimura was barely containing his anger, I was shocked and Kojuro was concerned, but not for me. The next Tiger of Kai took a very audible and deep breath that got his companion's attention. With the calm he gathered, he started with a soft, friendly voice and a smile for his Shinobi :

'Sasuke, can I ask you to lead my horse to the gates, please ? We're off.', Sasuke nodded and made his way out. 'I'm sorry for the troubles. May I suggest that you keep your distances with him a little, Lord Masamune ?'

'I'll do, don't worry.'

'As regards that meeting with Lord Chosokabe, when is the meeting scheduled ?'

'If he can keep his pace, he will be in Sendai in two weeks.'

'We'll meet then. Thank you for your hospitality. Would you like to come with me, Master Katakura ?'

I let Kojuro go, knowing well he was safe with Yukimura. I probably had my share of responsibilities in our current situation. I couldn't bring myself of hold too much of a grudge against Sasuke. I should have let Yukimura talk with him about it in a more reassuring environment for him. The recent journeys didn't help either, I guess. I felt like I was talking about him like some kind of pet. Yet, I couldn't phrase it better. I could only hope two weeks would be enough to calm him down and make amends.

* * *

'I screwed up big time, didn't I ?'

'It was two weeks ago. And you never really had the intention to hurt them, did you ?'

'I can't be as sure as you seem to be, Yukimura.'

'Well, at least you didn't. I'm simply asking you to apologize. What you do from then on is your call.'

In the distance, I saw two lines. I didn't need to get any closer to know who it was. And it was enough to make me nervous, though I really shouldn't be. Yukimura exchanged several letter with both Masamune and Kojuro in two weeks and I never heard, or read, something that hinted at a degradation between the relationship between Õshu and Kai. Yet again, if any kind of deterioration had to happen, it would be between me and the Dragon and his Right Eye. But Yukimura assured me I had nothing of the sort to fear. Even knowing he always had it in him, his sudden surge in adultness was surprising. It made me realized that I was, in fact, maybe worried for nothing. But I will only truly be at rest after the meeting with Masamune and Kojuro. Behind them, Fugaku was slowly appearing in the mist, and I had to say I was impressed. From afar, it was massive, but from a little closer, the details and ornaments began to show to make it even more breathtaking. I rose to my knees and propped my hands on Yukimura's shoulders for a little more stability to get a better view. I wondered what kind of machinery they had inside to make that fortress move. I, for sure, could learn a thing or two on mechanics from them. Or I could simply sneak in and examine things by myself, like I would usually do. But I will have to decide on that later, as the dreaded meeting was fast approaching. Yukimura stopped his mare and we dismounted. I stayed a little withdrawn, watching them shaking hands and doing some idle talk. The moment the two men of Õshu nodded and looked at me immediately afterwards, I knew it was time for me to join the group. Masamune was however ahead, as he was walking to me. We met halfway and fell into a awkward silence.

'**Hi**, Sarutobi Sasuke.'

'Lord Date.', Sasuke simply answered with a bow. 'I sincerely wish to apologize for my behavior...'

'It's alright, I know that already.', he took a pause. 'You know, if Kojuro had told me I'd be talking to a ninja face to face one day, I wouldn't have believed him.'

'Why is that ?'

'**Long story, **I'll tell you if you tell me about yours. Look, I know this is kind of sudden, and I'm probably the last person you would want to know about your life, but let us leave time do its work now that we're allies.', managed Masamune despite Sasuke's puzzled look. 'Besides, I can lend you Kojuro... I won't ask him and I won't let him tell me.'

'I demand the four years I have on you back right now.', joked the Shinobi.

'Hum... I quite like them, you know. I guess you'll just have to stole them from me, then ! Not that I would let you, though.'

'You direly underestimate my abilities, Dokuganryu.'

We could have continued our new-found playful banter if it hasn't been for the thunderous noise of the gangway hitting the wharf. That said, for such a large ship, it was rather narrow. Or maybe it appeared narrow because the man walking on it was imposing. Not has much as Hideyoshi was, but enough not to usurp his title of Ogre of the Western Sea. Masamune went first to welcome him, followed by Yukimura, and then Kojuro and I lagging behind. When he turned around with abnormally large smirk, which didn't quite reach his eye for some reason, to greet the two Lords, I discovered Lord Chosokabe was also one-eyed. That at least had to help them sympathize. That didn't seem to amuse Kojuro, however. The very prospect of that day didn't seem to amuse either, two weeks ago. And if Kojuro had any reason to look at our host with distrust, I had double the reasons to do so. I couldn't help but find Lord Chosokabe likeable, from a distance, though.

'That's quite a nice patch of land you got there, _Ryu Nii-chan_.'

'Heh ! I'll let you say that when you have gone through it on horseback, seadog.'

'It's not like I've been coasting Õshu for the last weeks, you know. That will have to wait anyway, because you're the one visiting today. Everyone on board !'

He pumped his fist in the air and the crew on the deck gave a powerful cheer. Yukimura was in awe, his eyes almost twinkling. I didn't like it one bit. My ears didn't need someone else yelling Yukimura's name when I was around. I had my share with Shingen. Suddenly, I understood Kojuro's slight annoyance and gave him a knowing look. Though he had to have far more serious concerns than mine.

'Hey, I didn't hear you two cheer. Want to crash the **party** before it even begin ? **Let's go** !'

Kojuro sighed. I shrugged. And I thought that maybe now was the time to be a little more supportive. Resigned but not defeated, he took very firm steps to board Fugaku. Every time he would walk like this, with all his presence, I felt like he could crush mountains under the heel of his boot. Impression that Lord Chosokabe and I shared, apparently, because his face suddenly assumed a much more serious, but still relaxed, expression. It would be difficult to make an entry after Kojuro. I approached the gangway, so that Lord Chosokabe and I were at each end of it.

'Sarutobi Sasuke, I assume ? You're welcome too, so, will you join us ? Maybe later ?'

'I'll be somewhere around.'

'I expected something like that. Don't show up late at dinner though, or we'll share your part !'

'I take good note of this and thank you for your thoughtfulness.'

I bowed and disappeared of their sight. The best of it was I didn't even had to fake my gratitude. I knew what kind of trouble it was to have a last minute guest, for I had to put up with it several time in the past few weeks. Yukimura tended to forget to count a lot of wife or children during the receptions that followed his investiture as the Lord of Kai. We would both panic and laugh it off afterwards, because it the end, the scatterbrain I learned to care about was still somewhere in my young Lord. And today was the very first time he would partake in a somewhat diplomatic meeting. He sure had grown, lately. Now was the time for him to gain a little experience on his own, and for me to get a little sleep. I boarded the huge ship a little away from the wharf and immediately immersed in the impressive number of tree I found growing on the deck. I checked on the three other guests, saw Lord Chosokabe lead them to what seemed to be his personal cabin, if the size and exotic wood constituting the doors were anything to go by. Yukimura spotted me quite easily before going in. That done, all I had to do was find a comfortable tree to nest in and wait for my Danna to call me.

And in the middle of the afternoon, I heard a distinct whistle. With the second, I had a good idea of where we were supposed to meet. At the third, I was two branches away, literally. I suddenly realized what hour it was and understood that Lord Chosokabe was one of those who ate nothing or almost nothing at noon and ate dinner early in the evening. It was fine by me, but old habits die hard. I sat down on a branch and swayed to appear upside-down, like I would usually do. Except this time, someone was in my way. Hopefully, he had enough reflex to tilt his head and thusly avoid our heads smashing into each other. However, Kojuro's position made our nose only centimeters apart when I was stabilized. It wasn't embarrassing per se, or maybe it was, but the sudden closeness with Masamune's Right Eye completely overshadowed it. In the end, it was Kojuro who stepped a little farther, with hint of surprise left in his eyes. I slowly turned my head to Yukimura and immediately decided he would have to pay for this later. I knew him too well to ignore I had done it on purpose. I wonder if Kojuro saw it, because the Tiger knew very well how to hide it.

'You called, Danna ?'

'Lord Chosokabe wished to talk to Lord Masamune personally, so he let us go.'

'And you didn't stay in front of the door ?', Sasuke asked Kojuro.

'Actually, I was offered to visit the machinery and Lord Sanada pointed out that you might be interested.'

'And you, what are you going to do ?'

'I don't really know... Walk around, see the crops, maybe fight someone...'

'Alright.', smiled Sasuke, not buying anything Yukimura said. 'Shall we go, Master Katakura ?'

Maybe I'll simply forget about Yukimura needing to pay. Kojuro gave a firm nod. I backflipped to the ground and let him lead me to our guide. Yukimura watched us leave and went in the opposite direction. I simply hoped Lord Chosokabe wouldn't keep Masamune too long or he might find the main deck upside-down. One of the sailors called to us and guided us to the machine room. That room was huge. It would take several hours to examine each part of the mechanism and I wondered if I had enough knowledge to understand half of what was running. The head mechanic was happy to have someone who could understand some technical details and explained what I didn't get. As the whole, everything seemed very efficient and very refined but the heat was stifling, since they worked with steam in addition of paddle wheels. Even if I had wanted, I couldn't have stayed longer. Plus, albeit Kojuro seemed interested in the first few minutes, he had since then leaned against a railing and simply waited. I thanked the mechanic and told him we would be leaving him to his work soon.

'Come on, Kojuro. I'm suffocating here.'

I think the two of us realized what I just said at the same moment. We had a weird moment of silence. We made our way outside, still in silence. The fresh air was nice, but I couldn't enjoy it fully. We somehow settled down beneath a tree, the door of the captain's quarters in sight. I sat on a branch but the silence was playing with my nerves. I finally decided it would be less annoying for the both of us if I sat cross-legged on the floor, instead of waving my legs around and making the leaves whisper. And that, of all things, was what Kojuro noticed. He glanced at me a little curiously and missed Masamune coming out by maybe two seconds. I pointed to his preoccupied Lord moving form, that he inspected several seconds, and he turned back to me.

'Aren't you going to go after him ?'

'He has both his legs and arms, and a frown is far from being something unusual, coming from him. And you wanted to say something, I believe ?'

'Hum... I never apologized for your last visit in Kai.'

'What for ?'

'Because you fainted and I didn't properly kept watch of you although I volunteered to do it.'

'I guess that is what I got for not listening to Masamune, and that you don't catch a lot of sleep either, sometimes. Besides, in retrospect, I had an agreeable day.'

'Then, our last visit in Õshu...?'

'Masamune forgave you and he himself told me not to hold it against you. I am very aware of the fact you threatened to kill him and I absolutely condemn your words. But since no harm befell my Lord, I can only attribute it to a passing feeling.'

'My clear disrespect earlier...?'

'I'm surprised you ignore that "Kojuro" is actually a title and not my real name. It simply means I'm the current head of my clan.'

'Not his real name...?'

My mind blanked. And before I knew it, I was back where I napped earlier. Which was probably on the other side of the boat. It has been a while since I reacted that way. Run away and take the time to digest what I heard or see that disturbed me. I had done it several time while getting to know Lord Shingen and then Yukimura, in the long process to make us three a family. That meant I was too attached to raise my blades. And let's face it, I think I never really could. Not against Kojuro. Out of respect first, because it seriously took some guts to listen to the enemy Shinobi and for some other feats I got to heard about, but it changed as time went by. It went as far as worrying Kasuga, because I didn't tease her as much. I had been wise enough not to tell her who I had on my mind. She couldn't keep a secret and who knows how Kojuro might have reacted. He would probably be more shocked than me learning about that name that wasn't his name. "Yukimura" was one too. He told me the name his mother gave him, once. He told me because I was like a brother to him, I had the right to know it. I never bothered to remember it, though. Likewise, if I ever was to learn Kojuro's, which was unlikely since its use was reserved to the family, I would still call him "Kojuro". I never cared for that name Samurai kept secret, but it still hurt, because it felt like they were lying all this time. I never cared because that name had no sense to me. It wasn't the one under which I got to know them. "Danna" was an exception, an irony that stuck. "Danna" was how Geisha referred to their protector. How I called the man that gave me a little faith in Samurai. Said man that was now calling me again with a whistle. So I hurried, like I would always do. Uncharacteristically, I looked around before showing myself. He was alone. Good. I don't know how many time we spent in the machine room, then waiting for Masamune to show up and I alone, thinking, but with setting sun gave me a good idea why Yukimura called me.

'You called, Yukimura ?'

'Dinner will be served shortly. Sasuke, something happened with Master Katakura, isn't it ?', the spearman added.

'Did he told you something ?'

'We met while I searched for Masamune. He said you left in the middle of a conversation. He searched for you, you know.'

'Do you think he will forgive me again, Yukimura ?'

He shrugged, as if to say "why not ?". It made me smile. He truly knew how to see the good side in people. So we began walking to the mess-deck, seeing two familiar silhouette in the distance. Masamune was still frowning, Kojuro seemed in thoughts. I wished Lord Chosokabe had stayed busy five more minutes so I could properly apologize. At least to mend that dented friendship we had, since alas nothing deeper could possibly develop between us. We followed the one-eyed pirate inside, without a single word spoken between any of us.

* * *

Lord Chosokabe treated us a true feast. Sushi, sashimi, both made from several species of fish, raw fish in various dishes, seafood, shrimps, fish eggs, rice, noodles, miso soup... I think even his men never saw so many kind of food at the same time. The sparkle in their eyes didn't lie, they would be eating more modestly than us but better than usual. And let us not get started on the ones in Yukimura's eyes. The young general looked like someone who hadn't eaten in weeks, which we all knew wasn't true. Sasuke and Masamune looked more tame, but I knew their interest wasn't any less intense. We settled in a circle, at the far end of the mess-deck, separated from lower-ranking officers by a partition. Lord Chosokabe sat his back to said partition, Masamune on his right, Yukimura on his left, leaving Sasuke and I in front of him, next to our respective lords. The meal soon became lively as the warlords began breaking the ice. The sake consumption remained relatively low, which surprised me greatly. Sasuke stayed silent most of the time, eating while keeping a close eye on his friend, sometimes with a murderous glare when Lord Chosokabe got a little too close. For a first time as an official, he was faring quite well, actually. Though I guess our host almost ignoring us did help. At least, it gave us more than enough time to appreciate the food. I tasted everything out of politeness but some dish I simply couldn't finish. After some tea, we were entrusted to officers and led to our cabins. Masamune was a little sullen. Thinking about it, Sasuke didn't seem all too well either when we left. There was no point in staying with Masamune for now, so I decided to check on the two other guests. Halfway, I met Yukimura. He was always full of energy, but this time, it was even more blatant, for some reason :

'Master Katakura, can you please tell me where is Lord Masamune's room ?'

'Fourth on the left. Can I simply ask you not to insist if he doesn't wish to see anyone ? He is in a rather unusual mood tonight.'

'll try not to press him too much, then. Thank you for the piece of advice.', he paused. 'Ours are the fourth too. Sasuke was all... agitated. I don't think I'll be able to sleep just now. He needs to relieve some tension first.'

I wondered if he realized what he was saying. Or maybe I was the one interpreting it all wrong. Anyway, something was up. I thanked the spearman and made my way to the deck. What was Lord Chosokabe thinking ? Masamune might have trusted him too easily. I tried to warn him about his unreliability. I only hoped it wasn't poison, that I didn't make a bad decision when I left Masamune on his own, that Sasuke and Yukimura were doing alright. With the size of Fugaku, I thought I would have far more troubles finding the captain. Yet he was simply suspiciously close to the rooms, his right feet propped up the railing, watching the sea with a dismal eye. He averted his eye when he heard me approaching but never properly faced me.

'You had something in mind when you invited us here, hadn't you, Lord Chosokabe ?'

'Come on Right eye, I'm not the fool anyone would like to think I am. That alliance between Õshu and Kai ? Your joined force aren't enough to take on either Ishida or Tokugawa. So it could only have more... personal reasons.'

'That is indeed an intelligent deduction. But you seem bitter about the whole ordeal. Already having some regrets ?'

'Don't be so serious, it's not like I served you badly prepared fugu. It's only a little more ginger than usual... Also, I think you should take your chance. We aren't all as lucky as you. That prank might be a once in a lifetime opportunity.'

'My chance ?', repeated Kojuro, trying not to lose his patience.

'Do I need to remind you that out of us five, we were the only two not to eat that fish tartare ?'

So it was in the tartare ? I was quite glad I never could eat raw salmon. What surprised me more was that neither Sasuke or Masamune felt anything weird with the food. Sasuke because he must have followed some kind of training to detect strange flavor, Masamune because well... he cooked by himself. Yet again, they both might have concluded that it made the dish tastier and left it at that. Sounded like those two enough. I left my host and began walking to our cabins. I was thankful Yukimura had given me directions before, because who knows what I may have discovered if I had asked for direction now. I wasn't worried about them. Chosokabe's "prank" would simply speed up the things for them. To be honest, I was even reassured they found each other. It would at least avoid finding them in the hands of some shady older man whose motivation could be far from the noble intentions of Shudõ. And I think that would be how we will cover their nascent relationship, to make its weight more bearable for the two young men, until they grow out of it or understand they would eventually have to marry and perpetuate their clan.

I stopped, thoughtful, in front of Sasuke's room. The matter was entirely different for us. We were from different worlds. Worlds that touched but weren't supposed to mingle. They were the shadows of rulers and samurai, never to appear in the light. Lord Uesugi and his Kunoichi probably only made it work because she could bear children. I ignored what were Sasuke's duties in term of inheritance, but I would have to abide by the same rules as our young lords sooner or later. I thought I first came here because I was simply curious about sexuality between men, which I had read about, and to lend the Shinobi an helping hand, but I found myself concluding I might never put all my heart in fathering and raising an heir to my own clan. I guess the only way I had to be sure was to open that panel. So I did, slid it closed behind me and when my eyes began detailing his apparently sleeping form enshrouded in darkness, I understood now was my last chance of turning back. And he opened his eyes.

* * *

I wondered what Master Katakura had meant by 'unusual mood'. All I had to do to know was give it a try and...

'What are you waiting for, Sanada ? Do you simply plan on standing in front of my door or will you get in ?'

His mood didn't seem any different to me. Masamune stood in the frame of the door, leaned against it, arms crossed. Dashing, as usual. I got in and he closed the door behind me. Like in my room, the futon was already set. It felt good to spend some time him after two month, and even better to have it on our own. I think Sasuke never thought how accurate he had been when he said we had fallen for each other after our first duel. Of course, I hadn't understood it right away, but the knots in my stomach when he was injured after Nagashino spoke volumes. And it had disturbed me greatly. After much soul-searching, I realized what was happening to me. I didn't fear Õshu's Dokuganryu's death ; I didn't fear my rival's death ; I feared Date Masamune's death. His recovery was in itself a relief, but that he accepted to teach me how to braid after I gave him the cold shoulder, because I was confused about what I felt for him, cleared my mind of all doubts. The only shadow left hovering was the mutuality of the feeling. By the time he asked me about the tale of Orihime and Hikoboshi, the shadow had lifted. And we symbolically sealed everything with that last cup of sake we shared.

The next events unfolded far too quickly for us to think about what we were going through. However, I always kept a corner of my mind dedicated to the blue dragon. With the end of the conflict with Hideyoshi, new turmoils arose. Hopefully, guided by a crow, Masamune came back to me. I trusted that he would eventually have come by on his own, and that he would if needed in the future. We worked those months of campaign without seeing each other out, although I needed it far more than him. The duel afterwards wasn't any different from our first one, at first glance. But I felt something very different about it. I was used to bottle my excitement and use it as fuel for my fighting spirit. As one of the first thing I had to learn as a warrior, I thought I had mastered it. I however completely overlooked the nature of the excitement. One subtle moment had been enough to see what I had missed until that second duel I shamefully lost. His blades didn't even pierced my skin that day, but the damage were far greater than any weapon could have inflicted. Something in my very core wavered. I went back to basics and corrected everything. When we finally crossed swords again, I realized what strength Masamune unknowingly provided me with, but also that I could never use it to kill him. I achieved some kind of peace of mind after that, thought I could never put it into words or explain it to anyone properly. The only thing I knew how to do properly was act.

Tonight was however the first time I was so restless and nervous about all this. Sasuke told me about a duality where the tiger represented matter and the terrestrial life as opposed to the celestial dragon being a spiritual being. We were right in the middle of it, distraught as Masmaune was. I think I finally understood Kojuro's words. We were seated in front of each other, doing nothing. Masamune wasn't one to simply stay put and wait for time to flow by with a distracted gaze. He would have started something already if he was in his right mind. Maybe I could try to make the dragon descend from his cloudy skies ? I simply hoped the earth wouldn't tarnish his skin and kept him from flying high again.

'What were you taught about love, Masamune ?'

'That most of the time, you don't marry someone you love. You can only hope to learn to love the one you marry.', he honestly answered once he recovered from his surprise. 'And you, what do you know about it ?'

'That I should kiss no one but the one I wish to spend my life with.'

That was precisely why I put my hands down on each side of his knees and kissed him on the lips. It was feather-like, yet it felt like I just took a firm hold on a small piece of eternity. He blinked, several times, like he didn't quite get what happened. His right hand rose and cupped my face. I wished he had taken his gloves off, but leaned into the warmth anyway. His lips joined mine and stayed a little. They were gentle, warm, mostly soft. Joy didn't even begin to describe what I felt. It was torture when our lips separated, and it was only bearable because we knew they wouldn't be apart for long. I retreated from his welcoming hand and brought my whole body closer to his, our knees touching when we were seated on our heels. We took off our gloves immediately and helped each other out of our coats, with lingering and curious fingers touching wherever they could. I was secretly glad Masamune didn't have most of his armor on him, or he would have had the time to undress me three time before I was done with him. I finally got out of my jacket, finally freeing my shoulders from the fabric. At the same time, Masamune got rid of his black top, revealing the pale skin underneath. With the back of my finger, I caressed dreamily the round scars adorning his discreet musculature. I felt his hand on my torso, just above my heart. I wondered if he felt it thrumming as hard as it was in my chest. He grabbed my chin and our lips met again. Through half-opened mouth, something moist poked at my lips. Bewildered, I reared gently. Him, on the other hand, was grinning at me.

'That's how westerners kiss. Want to give it another try ?'

I nodded. He placed my arms around his neck and wrapped his around my torso. He tilted his head and lapped at my mouth again. I opened my mouth a little hesitantly and his tongue slid in. It touched mine, roamed around a bit aimlessly and fell back. It had been an intrusive, a bit weird but not a disagreeable experience. I tried to mimic what he did, albeit in a less invasive manner. It was timid at first, but our tongues touched, rubbed, coiled. We eventually had to break away for air, which I did quite reluctantly and with a little whimper. Masamune chuckled as he rested his forehead against mine. He untied my hair and my headband and whispered with a rumbling voice :

'How about we go under the covers right now, heh ? I don't want anyone walking on us seeing you like this.'

Like this ? Like what ? Embarrassed, blushing, curious, impatient and elated ? You won't make me believe for one second you felt any different. I knew you well enough to guess it. The way you rose with your lone blue eye focused on me as long as it wasn't uncomfortable for you to, your footing slightly altered because you felt my burning eyes on you, how you are dying to put out that candle before getting out of your pants, yet you won't just so you can put up a show. Not if I can help it, though. I followed him, hugged him from behind and kissed him on the temple while putting out the light with two fingers. I planned on leaving him to put the other light source out but he hooked my tasset and pulled me back against him. I guided his hands so he could get rid of my medallion and belt. I caught it and put it slowly down on the floor, before turning around in Masamune's embrace. His face was difficult to recognize in the darkness. I placed my hands on his waist, which made him jump.

'Nervous ? I thought you had already done it.', in the following awkward silence, Yukimura let out a chuckle.

'What are you laughing for ?!'

'I'm happy, for it make us even.'

He sighed, relieved. I heard something that sounded like an apology, too. He stole me a kiss and flannel slid down my thighs. No matter how dark was the room, I was a bit red in the cheeks because it was the first time I was absolutely nude in front of anyone, and my lover's eye roaming all over me in penumbra wasn't exactly helping. Playfully, I yanked his trousers off and tripped us up on the futon. It barely softened the impact with the floor and Masamune was a little heavier than I had expected, but overall I surprised him more than I hurt myself. It took a little shuffling around punctuated with uncomfortable positions and quick kisses but we finally found our way under the covers. I tapped on your right cheekbone and watched you verify that your eyepatch was still in place. I couldn't wait for your go-ahead though, and started kissing your jaw. I tried to inch my way lower but you would always level your eye with mine, until I decided to latch my mouth on your throat. With a soft exhale, you entangled your hands in my hair and let mine run free on your torso. I mapped it, with your navel, your lightly marked muscles twitching under my touch, those three bullet scars you seemed to despise so much and your perky nipples, that I teased with the tip of my fingers and gently with my nails. You tried to suppress the moan, but I heard it clearer than day. Goosebumps washed over us in the exact same way. I embraced you and held you tight as we shared another deep kiss. I lost my breath and found my voice in that kiss. You rolled us around so I was on my back when we broke apart. I retained your lips as long as I could with my teeth, but you had other project for them.

You kissed my Adam's apple along the way but when straight for my left nipple after that. Seeing you lick it was already alluring, but I couldn't stand the sight of it disappearing in your mouth. The wet sounds when you began sucking, my own unrecognizable voice voicing the pleasure you made course through me, your muffled one answering mine, all those sounds made the fire of my loins harder to ignore by the second. When you crawled up me, you leveled our eyes, our lips for another kiss but also our hips. I didn't have to look to understand you were in the same state of raw need. At this point, instinct had completely taken over, so I simply took hold of your shaft. You shivered, and the moment you returned the gesture, I wondered how you managed such a tame reaction. Your hand was electrifying. The way I arched and groaned worried you, I saw it. I barely heard your words, but I understood their meaning. I barely nodded and tried to collect myself not to worry you anymore. All you had to do was beginning working your fist around my length to make all my efforts in vain. You worked meticulously, changing rhythm to see me come undone each time a little more. I gradually closed my fist around whatever I could, trying to resist the waves. I eventually drowned under the pleasure and let everything come loose with a final cry. I hastily regained my breathing when something occurred to me. I quickly let go of anything I had gripped in my euphoric haze and immediately looked for my hands. I could only truly relax when I saw the torn fabric under my left palm and the nasty red marks I made with my own nails in my right palm.

'When...?'

'Try to keep track next time, okay ?'

'You look pale, I didn't hurt you, did I ?'

'I'm simply glad I acted in time.'

I was glad too. I would never have forgiven myself if I had hurt you. But now wasn't the moment to dwell on this, since no harm befell you. I propped myself up, flipped us over and my hand recovered its previous place. You placed yours over what I couldn't cover and guided me in the beginning since you had a little more experience in the matter. Somehow, I think I would have figured things out even without your help, but I welcomed it nonetheless. Soon, you too were reduced in a string of incoherent words and sounds, in which I recognized my name sometimes, ragged breaths, sweat and euphoria. You reached complexion with a long groan and quite a curious expression, if you ask me. Not that I actually cared how curious it was at the moment. I simply plunged my eyes in yours and granted you a slow kiss.

I rested my ear on your heaving chest, above your heart. I wondered if I heard it as strong as you felt it beating. I would have expected to fell asleep to your soothing and steady heartbeat, but found myself quite keen on making it race again instead. Apparently, we had the same idea. Suddenly, there were no up or down, left or right, no world to pay attention to. Only us, lost and comforted in each other's embrace, trying to learn in one night what couldn't be learned in a lifetime. And still we tried, like many before us, to be nothing but one with naive zeal, praying for the sun never to rise.

* * *

I heard pacing in the nearby corridor. I could only pray it wasn't a visit for me. I was in no state to make idle talk to anyone. Not that I was used to do it, anyway. I could always pretend I was asleep. I heard the door slid open without anyone calling his name. It then slid shut and I believed I was out of the woods. I opened my eyes to make sure I really was alone and met them. Smooth and quiet gray irises, loosely following the curve of my body beneath the covers.

'Master Katakura ?!'

'Hush, I know what is going on.', he answered in a soft whisper.

I didn't dare follow him with my eyes as he walked behind me. I heard the soft sound of fabric sliding off one's shoulder and the thud of armored gloves falling on folded clothes. I tried not to think too hard about what Kojuro was about to do, not to raise my hopes too much. But I had to admit that by the time he was laid behind me, a shiver of anticipation had already crawled up my spine. He placed his hand on my side and slowly went down, squeezing my thigh along the way. Then, he boldly covered my crotch and began massaging here. The heat of his hand alone made me gasp, but I felt a low rumble build in my throat when he began moving. At the moment, I didn't care if he had already touched someone that way before or if he was simply that amazing at it. In spite of himself, I think, and probably spurred on by the strangled groans he got from me, I felt him inching closer and closer, until I could feel his breath ghosting over my neck. Of course, when he withdrew his hand, I didn't understand, but I also was aware of the fact he had done me a favor and I shouldn't even want more. I was his plaything as long as he wanted me to be, I was also paid for that. I resigned and tried to assume a more comfortable position to sleep.

Kojuro was having none of that, however. He stopped my movements with a firm grip on my hip and somehow succeeded in sneaking his hand under my suit. Usually, it took them a little longer to figure out how to do this. The feel of his hand on my abs made my mind go blank. All I could register was how large, calloused and warm it was, how good his skin felt against mine. And how it was going south again. When he warped his long and deft fingers around my most sensitive body part, I didn't even tried to hold back the following moan. His breath hitched and a low-pitched sound slowly died out in his throat. He handled me like he handled his katana, with a firm but light grip. So when he started pumping, it was like my whole body was hit by a tremor. I curled up under the waves of pleasure, trying to keep quiet. Only when he slowed down did I realized how labored was my breathing and how fast my heart was drumming against my ribcage. That was selfish of me, but I wanted him closer to me, against me, over me. I reached for his head and once I had secured the flat of my hand behind his skull, I pulled until I felt his forehead on my nape. I enjoyed while I could his hot breath and moist lips between my shoulder blades, squirming a little at the dual temperatures. He had in the meantime completely stilled his hand and I was simply awaiting the incoming lecture about my place as a shinobi. He placed his hand in front of me to get some leverage and distanced himself. The only word I heard, however, was whispered huskily, lips brushing on the outer shell of my ear, as he dragged his muscular body to spoon mine.

'Sasuke...'

I swore the tingle that ran down my spine made my leg twitch. Or maybe it was his hand dutifully coming back to what it started. This time, I leaned against his warmth, offering him my neck. He paid it no mind and carried on. I think it was the first time in my whole life I sincerely regretted being such a short fuse. I called out his name when the knot in my lower body began untying, leaving us both panting and I knew, unsatisfied. He withdrew his hand somewhat cautiously and sat right behind me. I saw him observe his fingers, make their tips slide against each other thanks to the white liquid covering them. He did so with a straight face, but looking at his eyes, it was obvious his mind was hazy. Mine had to be too, because I didn't even try to stop him when he led his thumb in his mouth. I simply watched with a lascivious eye as the finger disappeared behind his lips and imagined the concealed movements of his tongue. With a deep groan, I rose just in time to catch his wrist and licked his middle, then pointer, finger without breaking eye contact for even one second. It seemed the suggestive vision didn't left the mighty Kojuro Katakura indifferent, as a sudden shudder reached his shoulders. I made my way towards him on all four until he had to put his hands behind him as support. I nipped at his strong jawline, leaving my tongue dart out sometimes to taste his skin. Before I could continue my trail down his neck, he turned his head so our lips were mere centimeters apart. His intentions were clear but...

'I don't know what it means to you samurais, but I can assure you you don't want to do that.' Sasuke went back to nipping Kojuro's neck. 'While we're at it, get rid of this.' He asked, tapping on the still clothed chest. 'Unless... you want me to move to the main course right away, hum ?'

He shoved me off playfully and got enough room to take off his shirt. Now that was a sight for sore eyes. Seeing his muscles ripple under his skin and his scars dance was mesmerizing. The sound his shirt made as it plopped on the floor called me back to reality. I shouldn't keep him waiting like that. Yet, he simply watched me inching closer, without any will to urge me or annoyance. I pressed a long kiss to his chest to pay tribute to his patient and kind heart under his quicksilver gaze, as his usual steel gray stare seemed to have melted away. With my hands on his sides, my lips traveled to one of his nipple, where I licked, nibbled and sucked. I relieved him of his belt as I went on the other side of his chiseled chest. Soon enough, when his moans became more strangled, I trailed down, pulling his pants and undergarment off in one go. I wasn't surprised by what I found there, I had seen it countless time, but I found myself frozen in place. I wasn't impressed either, though Kojuro had nothing to be ashamed of. It was more like shyness, if I believed the light heat of my cheeks. I hid it by kissing his inner thighs and even got a little more room that I would have dared ask for. I slowly traced the curve of the next object of my attention with a finger, then proceed to wrap several of my fingers around it. Even to me, it felt like I was buying myself some time. I gave a lick to the remaining length and gave a quick kiss at the head. I secured my hands on his hips and descended slowly. If the long moan that ensued and the way his back arched were anything to go by, I would say he forgave me for the earlier wait. I locked my eyes with his curious and barely opened ones when there was nothing left but the head of his shaft behind my lips. I winked, and sucked, frankly. His body was hit by a violent spasm. I hopefully managed to keep his hips down, with a little more force than expected. While it was satisfying in itself, it wasn't what made goosebumps crawl all over my body. I swear Kojuro simply howled. I shouldn't have looked at his face, either. He was still coming down from that small high, enraptured in pleasure, sweaty bangs covering his forehead, head tilted on his left. He opened his eyes to slits and whispered my name in that hoarse voice of his. Even without the sound, I couldn't have held back a throaty moan. At that precise moment, I realized something was different.

'You make me crave for the strangest thing, Kojuro.'

I sat astride on his abdomen, careful not to cause him too much discomfort. I grabbed the hem of my top and took it off slowly. Needless to say Kojuro missed nothing of the show. The cool air felt good against my heated skin. His hand too. He reached tentatively for my abs when I was done torturing him. It was the second time tonight, but it felt different. Now, I felt tenderness under those fingers. I retrieved a flask from one of my pockets and threw it on my discarded shirt, at arms length. A little red-faced, I laid down my hands on each side of his head. I wouldn't lie, I was simply dying to kiss him right now. Even he guessed it, judging by the way his tongue neared his bottom lip. I teared my eyes away, as his ajar and moist lips would have been enough to shatter my resolve if I had stared at them one more second. I tried to get out of my pants but with my stance, it was easier said than done. Hopefully, Kojuro, not spiteful in the slightest, hooked two of his fingers at the waistline and pulled. He then gripped my thigh and pulled the leg down. With my suppleness and above average balance, we managed to remove my last piece of clothing without twisting or riping up anything. We were both as naked as the day we were born and I think I never felt as self-conscious as now. Especially with his eyes roaming all over me like that. His face finally showed some signs of annoyance. I couldn't blame him, I had denied him both pleasure and activity. I found myself strangely hesitant to take it to the next step, however. Yet, my voice was uncharacteristically serious and clear when I asked :

'Will you bear one more stain and become one with me ?'

I could tell he didn't quite understand how we would be doing but he was interested and nodded. I never asked for that before. I used to be supposed to do it and I would be reminded none too gently if I were to forget. Kojuro made it different. I wanted it from him, even if it was forgetting that my role was simply to obey, fulfill whims, lay down and take whatever they would be ditching at me. I simply hoped I wouldn't abuse of Kojuro's patience. I reached for the flask, popped the cap and poured some water on my free hand. It didn't expect to use it like this, but since it was available, I might as well make good use of it. I positioned myself steadily and pressed a finger in, slowly. I forgot how alien it felt. But the discomfort seemed oddly easier to deal with, this time. When I looked down, I read some disbelief and curiosity mingled in Kojuro's gaze. Still, I felt some fingers brush against mine, then try to breach in. Before he could push too far in, I paused and spread some lubrication on his pointer with my palm. We then resumed where we left off, and once I was accommodated to both our fingers, I though it was enough and that we could move on. I might have been to hasty this time. With a firm grip on his shaft, I slowly impaled myself. The discomfort never really wore off, yet I kept taking more in. Inevitably, pain soon followed and I still refused to stop. I met more and more resistance as I moved down and finally came to a halt. Confused, I opened my hazy eyes and realized Kojuro was holding me still with his arms. In a feat of strength, he lifted me all the way and put me on the floor next to him as gently as possible. And seeing how our activities had drained him, to say we both fell on the floor when he turned around would be more accurate.

'You could simply have told me you wanted me like a woman.'

'That's not it. I don't want to do it if you have to suffer from it.'

I wanted to disappear. Very, very fast. I was at a loss. His concern was moving but it felt so out of place to me...

I rolled on my belly, trying to think of something, anything to keep us from inaction. It manifested by itself. Kojuro moved behind me and resumed where I left off before our unfortunate coupling. I was glad he was such a fast learner, or he could have worsened my situation. His moves were slow, cautious. I honestly wondered how he could be so focused in his state. It remained a little uncomfortable but painless for a little longer, but his patience and nerve paid off. It unexpectedly grew pleasurable and soft moans slid easily pass my lips. I winced when he added a third lubricated finger but his chapped lips kissing on my nape and then between my shoulder blades provided a nice distraction. He got the hint when I began gripping the blanket and withdrew his fingers. When I felt what was about to replace them, I couldn't help but wonder if it would fit. Kojuro pushed in slowly with a drawn-out groan. Once he was buried to the hilt, he lay down on me. From what I saw of his face, he was trying to hold back but his restrain was about to snap. Better unleash the beast before it decides to bite. I wiggled my hips and enticed him to get started. He straightened up and lifted me at the same time. I leaned against him, my head on his right shoulder as he rested his sweaty forehead on my left one. I briefly wondered what he saw, before being cut short when I felt his hand wrap once more around my shaft.

'Considerate to the very end, heh ?' Sasuke kept for himself. 'Please don't, I want to last as long as possible.' he quickly explained.

He let go of a vibrant sigh, dropped his hand on my hip.

And thus, the onslaught began.

Starting with the first thrust, I knew he was going to outlast me. But I didn't mind, as long as he kept his wicked hips going. Weird how I wouldn't have pictured him as interested in carnal arts. Yet, with the way my body was trembling and my head spinning, I had to recognize his experience. Alas, I reached my peak not too long after he increased his rhythm. I missed what followed, as my mind was fogged and still recovering from the violent high I just experienced. With a little lucidity back, I answered each of his thrust with one of my own. I drank every one of his groans, moans and incoherent rumbling. I engraved his profile twisted in pure pleasure in my mind. I committed to memory how the grain of his skin felt against my body, how his jaw felt against my open palm. And crushed our lips together. He stopped to return it with equal passion. My heart skipped a beat and tears began rolling down my face. Then, I remembered he wasn't a Shinobi. It didn't meant the same to him. But, in the end, I had no regrets. Short-breathed, Kojuro's rhythm became more erratic and shallow. He finally reached his orgasm rather quietly, with a shaky breath. We stayed locked in our position a little while longer, barely able to talk or even to think straight. We finally broke the only physical contact between us, which left me feeling sort of empty, and laid down on our side.

Awkwardness quickly filled the atmosphere. I never had to deal with the afterglow with an alive person by my side. Either I didn't stay or they weren't very alive when I left. I covered my eyes with my hand, thinking that now wasn't the moment to think about this. It was over. Still, feeling something drip down my thighs recalled some unwanted memories and made me a tad nauseous. That was new too. As was the soft fabric cleaning up the mess we made on our body, and then the strong arms embracing me. I felt oddly small and fragile. And still at a loss about all this. When he rested his chin on top of my head and began stroking my shoulder, I finally found my voice again.

'You make me feel like a woman, I swear.'

'Know that I never thought of you as any less of a man. If anything, I would say you displayed remarkable trust. I'm honored.'

I guess I could sleep with that white lie. Never mind how honest they look or how tight they hold you against them in the darkest of the night, when slumber begins overpowering them. With the morning, the first ray of the sun chase the mist of their mind and you were left alone, bearing the sins, as they put it, of the past night, because you're not one of the honorable warriors they're supposed to be. Usually, I wouldn't even bother listening to what they say. This time, a tiny voice at the back of my head whispered that Kojuro was reliable. I kept my heart sheltered in doubts and let sleepiness overcome me.

* * *

I was cold, suddenly. I grabbed the covers and pulled them over me. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I was still cold. I turned around. When I was a boy, I was told never to stare at the sun. I made a note to myself never to stare at a Yukimura smiling in the morning. My eye wasn't ready so early in the day.

'Good morning, Masamune.'

'**Mornin'**, Yukimura. I'm cold. Get over here.'

And he happily obliged. I think I never got used to something so fast. That already familiar warmth that put me to sleep last night. As lizards enjoyed napping under the sun, I enjoyed Yukimura because he warmed up my cold blood. And if he took after his surname as much as I did, I swear he would be purring right now. Well, at least he stretched like a feline, with his long brown hair cascading down his sides in the rays of the sun. I hated that it was morning already and that I wasn't home. We would have to get up and get ready for breakfast soon. And I hated it, because I wanted to bed him again, in the bright of day. And seeing the way he was nudging against me, I would say he had the same idea. I grunted a bit and he stilled quickly. He didn't give up and circled my left nipple to fill the silence, with his head resting on my chest. The small sparks of pleasure he sometimes got out of me reminded me our last night activities, which was precisely what I wanted to avoid. I grunted once again and he answered with a chuckle.

'You're grumpy again, Masamune. Is there something bothering you ?'

'We should get dressed. They will eventually call us for breakfast, and I would like to be presentable.'

'Alright. You win.'

Yukimura somehow managed to get up from blanketing me without touching anywhere for too long. He was very well awake now that I thought about it. I wasn't as much, but at least I had some modesty. I knew it was kind of pointless to be embarrassed now, but I couldn't help myself. And that was before he tried sorting our clothes. Especially our underwear. But once something was covering his nether regions, I felt no shame in ogling him. And there was some serious eye candy to had. At least until he threw my coat at me. I caught it just in time, and saw something fall from it, but the message was clear. Then, I realized it was him who had all my article of clothing, safe for my underwear and coat. I put them on while he had his back to me to put on his pants. I noticed his belt was on my side. I would have to join him anyway, didn't I ? I rose, opened the only porthole in the room and traded his belt for my pants. And like we helped each other out of our clothes last night, we helped each other in our clothes. There was something extremely sad in that will to make every fold and pleat on each other's outfits perfect with lingering hands, because we knew that what happened in that room was fated to stay in it. We were both trying to retain and break free of each other's lips at the same time. It took several kisses, until they were nothing but passion-free brushes of lips that held as much meaning as the preceding ones. But even with that, even with him on his way to leave the room before it became too painful for the two of us, I couldn't let him go. So I grabbed the first thing belonging to him my eye landed upon : his ponytail. I absentmindedly stroked the strands of hair with my thumb, reminiscing the first time I actually got it in my hands. I didn't understand how I might have wanted to hurt him willingly anymore. I might have looked hurt of something like that, because Yukimura immediately granted my silent request. We sat right where we where standing, in the middle of the room. I used my fingers as a comb to get rid of the few knots that could be there, then once more isolated three strands and braided far more slowly than usual. Halfway through, one of Motochika's man warned us through the door that we could take breakfast whenever we felt like it. I told him to warm only Sasuke next, that I would come in five minutes and thanked him.

True to my words, and my soul now a little more at peace, we were at the mess-deck in the following ten minutes. Motochika was already at the table while Kojuro and Sasuke were missing. I wasn't entirely oblivious to what might have happened between the two and thus wasn't specifically surprised, but it was strange knowing I was up before my Right Eye today. We joined the captain around the table and began chatting. Motochika was calm this morning. Much more observant too. Yukimura's braid perplexed him. And he would probably have made a snide remark if Kojuro hadn't entered the room. He was in a hurry. Not that he was really showing it. Still, it was unusual and enough to get me concerned. He bowed before the three of us and turned to Yukimura.

'Lord Sanada, I met your Shinobi in the corridor. He asked me to let you know he was feeling unwell.'

'He showed hints of this yesterday already, so please excuse him Lord Chosokabe. If you give me permission, I wish to bring him his breakfast to his room.'

'Well, I don't see why not. But eating rarely help cure seasickness. Asking him to lay still and close his eyes will be more efficient.', the pirate advised. 'Guys, we need a tray here !'

'Alright, _Aniki_ !'

'Lord Sanada, since you have already started your meal, may I offer to bring it to him ?'

'That would be very kind of you, Master Katakura.'

'While we're at it, why don't you keep him company ? You still owe him for that time in Kai, don't you, Kojuro ?'

There was a bit of an embarrassed silence. Yukimura gave a nod as if to say everything would be alright. The tray arrived before anyone could comment or add something. Kojuro took the two breakfasts and walked confidently back to the cabins. Motochika was looking at us as if we had grown a second head. I was myself a little amused at how smoothly that exchange went without being prepared. Kojuro and Yukimura seemed to have especially quick reactions when speaking to one another. It could almost make me jealous.

'You guys really are this close, huh ?'

That was a statement more than a true question. His tone was impressed, happy and bitter at the same time. The mood was a little down after that. It allowed me to remember I still had to talk with Motochika about that letter and Lord Tokugawa supposed deeds. I needed to inform Yukimura first. When we were done eating, I gestured at the Tiger of Kai to wait outside.

'We forged an alliance recently, as you may already know. I intend to talk with him. I heard the heads of the Takeda and Tokugawa clans had a kind of master-apprentice relationship. Yukimura might take a more enlightened decision than me.'

'Alright. Let's drop everything into the hands of _Tora Nii-chan_ then.'

'I hope you understand I will abide by his decision, whatever it is, as long as it is reasonable.'

'Don't get all sappy and worried over me, _Ryu Nii-chan_. I'm a big boy that can take care of himself.'

I knew that, Motochika. But I knew how to read your eye. It was screaming for support. Or at least something that could help you understand what your friend was up to. And I hoped Yukimura will provide us just that, so we could help you.

* * *

As I expected, the futon was cold when I woke up. It hurt more than I thought it would. Especially with his scent lingering on the blanket and in the air. I was furious. I wished I hadn't given him so much credit. I wished I hadn't made the effort of memorizing everything I could yesterday. I wished he hadn't even showed up to help me. As for the kiss, well, it served me right. I should have known he couldn't be so different, no matter how much I hoped it was the case. I retrieved my clothes and got dressed, trying not to upset my painful loins. As my bottle returned to its right place, right next to some daggers, I heard footsteps in the nearby corridor. They were too heavy to be Masamune's or Yukimura's, too calm to be Motochika's. Good. He wouldn't even keep me waiting. When the panel slid open, I was right behind it and Kojuro almost bumped into me. He stilled suspiciously fast afterwards.

'I honestly wished you would be the first and only to survive a night with me. I will give you a quick death for your troubles.' Sasuke uttered in a low whisper.

My wrist refused to move. Worst yet, my hand was shaking. I couldn't look at him in the eye. When I finally found what little courage I had left to look at his face, he was simply waiting. I saw no fear, no disappointment, nothing of the sort. He didn't even attempted to distance himself from the blade pointing at his stomach.

'They really made a mess of you, haven't they ?'

'They ?! How dare you think of yourself as different from them ?!' Shouted the Shinobi, angered. 'Where were you ?!'

And then, I saw the tray on the floor.

I dropped the knife.

Did I almost killed the only man to ever show concern and tenderness to me as my lover ?

The only man I took willingly, and wanted to keep, as a lover ?

Why did my past had to screw me up even now ?!

Where did I lost my sensibleness and my common sense ?

Was I beyond redemption for him ?

'You must think I'm a sick lunkhead...' said Sasuke softly. 'And you would be right in that regard.', he added, for himself.

'Traumatized would be more adequate.' Said Kojuro bluntly. 'Nothing incurable if you give it time and patience, though.' He gave a reassuring smile and he picked up the tray. 'I told Yukimura you were indisposed. So we can either eat with them or on our own.'

'I can't refuse good company, can I ?' Sasuke asked, still uneasy. 'Get in.'

I couldn't act as if nothing happened. He did. So I tried my best to do so too.

I could flee. I could hide. But I wouldn't. That was the least I could do for him.

I tried to hold my chopsticks. They would shake no matter how many time I tried.

My eyes, my throat burned. I knew tears were pooling in the corners of my eyes but I wouldn't let them go.

The day had started for barely an hour and I showed him more weakness than Shingen and Yukimura reunited ever saw.

He covered my clenched hand with his warm one and waited for me to raise my head.

I was offering me some food at the end of his chopsticks. I blushed furiously. I knew we were doing everything backwards and that I shouldn't even be embarrassed.

But that was new to me. I never got to know these small rituals. So I reacted the way a teenager would. I took the bite he offered, blushed harder and prepared one for him.

Thus, bite after bite, I forgot the burn in my throat and my eyes. We would still have a lot to discuss but I wanted to enjoy the moment for now.

When we were done, Kojuro set the tray aside, came closer and placed a hand down my back. He noticed my wince but his hand didn't leave. Instead, its sister joined around my waist and he massaged here with his thumbs. I must have arced more than I first thought yesterday, because I couldn't recall the last time my back hurt like that. And now that I thought about it, a bath would be more than welcome too. I wouldn't scrub like someone had poured acid on me, but I would love freshening up a little. My vigilance had loosened up a bit, but now that I heard footsteps, the new noise had my full attention. Kojuro caught it too and slowed the rotative motion of his thumbs.

'So, Masamune or Yukimura ?'

'You can tell as much ?', Kojuro listened more closely. 'Masamune ?'

'Maybe next time, Master Katakura. Can I come in ?'

'Of course, Danna.', answered Sasuke once Kojuro was seated beside him.

He was smiling when he got in but I knew there was someone more serious going on. The land was still threatened with war, after all. Now wasn't the time to dwell and complain because we only got little bits of happiness. They were here, along the way, and we took them. With luck, we will find others. But now we had to revert to our states of sharp and strong tools for the warlords seeking peace. With a quick glance at Kojuro, I knew he was thinking along those lines as well. And thus we listened to the young red-clad general.

'Sasuke, do you remember the letter we got from Lord Tokugawa ?'

'The one where he calls for the Lords to unite alongside him and the Maeda vagabond before he decides to use brute force to unify the country ?'

'Precisely. Masamune confirmed he got one too.'

'Have you decided if you wish to answer their call ?'

'We need to be sure of something first. Lord Chosokabe received one such letter too, but also a report from his homeland in Shikoku stating several villages have been butchered by an army carrying the Tokugawa banner. Lord Chosokabe happens to be a friend of Lord Tokugawa and can't believe he would act that way...'

'But since many lives were taken, he couldn't stay idle either.'

'As much as I don't really like the guy, I can't picture him doing that. Especially if those villages really were "butchered". Ishida seem to be a more plausible candidate in that case.'

'Lord Chosokabe seemed to held Lord Mori responsible. But let's cast those hasty conclusions aside. I want you to investigate the matter, Sasuke.'

I nodded my approval. Kojuro seemed to be thinking. Since we were free to left, we followed Yukimura to the main deck. Masamune was already on dry land, while Lord Chosokabe was nowhere to be seen. I greeted the One-eyed Dragon that immediately noticed his Right Eye was thinking. I shrugged when he asked me silently if I knew something. As Masamune was about to confront him about it, he made up his mind.

'Lord Masamune, I request to be sent to Aki in diplomatic encounter.'

'On your own ?', Kojuro nodded. 'You told him Mori was probably involved, **right**, Sanada ?'

'I am indebted to Lord Chosokabe. If there is a mean and a will on both sides to end the turmoil the westerns seas suffered until now, and I believe there is one, I want to give it a try.'

'And if he simply captures you once you're in Aki ?'

'I'll personally bring your Right Eye back to you, _Ryu Nii-chan_. I do not eavesdrop usually but I heard my name, so...'

'Don't find small excuses like that, Motochika. Well, you seem rather confident, so do as you please, Kojuro, as long as you come back to me alive. But we need to send a letter first, so you won't leave before several weeks.'

'The letter simply needs to arrive before he does. I can carry the letter to Aki and get back to Shikoku afterwards. Since I'll be a little faster, we could simply leave the same day and Master Katakura could wait near Aki for the answer.'

'And if Lord Mori refuses ?'

'Mori won't pass on such an occasion. Either he got the capture one of Õshu's main asset and to settle his score with me backed up by Kai and Õshu or accept politely out of fear that you join in our little war. You have business in Shikoku, Shinobi ?'

'I asked him to investigate the attacks' in Shikoku. I can't believe Lord Tokugawa would act this way. We have to find the true perpetrators. While we're on the subject, what should we answer to Lord Tokugawa, Lord Masamune ?'

'On the basis you know and seem to trust the guy, I'm favorable to his proposition but we should wait for Sasuke's reports, just in case.'

We all agreed on the plan we just designed but to call it a day as well. Lord Chosokabe's smile finally reached his eye. Especially when Masamune invited him over for the night. And us as well. We wouldn't took part in the party that was initially planned, because the next weeks promised to be exhausting or at least very stressful. I was one of the last to enjoy a good bath and thusly got to see Masamune working on the letter for Lord Mori. If we were successful, our last obstacle to the Land of the Rising Sun's unification would be Ishida Mitsunari, and perhaps the remnants of the Oda clan. And seeing how everyone was taking his role at heart, I believed failure to be an unlikely outcome.

The next morning, we all received our instructions. We were all listening very attentively and asking the last questions on our minds... when Yukimura suddenly dashed out of the room. Curious gazes were exchanged, especially with me. I answered every time with a sincere shrug, I ignored what got into him. He came back with a bundle he put next to him and gestured for us to resume where we left off. We weren't as focused as before the interruption, but we eventually finished the briefing. Then, everyone's attention focused on the bundle. Everyone wanted to know what was in, of course. I knew what was in there, and believe me, some of them would be disappointed. Yukimura rose and brought it to Lord Chosokabe.

'Hum... It's a present we intended to give you as a thanks for your invitation.', Motochika began unwrapping the present. 'However, it seems I underestimated greatly your built so... maybe it would be a better present for Lord Mori ?'

'You and your weird timing...', commented Motochika. 'Because when someone is called "Ogre of the Western Seas", you expect some kind of twig ?', laughed the pirate while holding the kimono with oceanic patterns at arms length. 'The fabric is very soft, the pattern very detailed, and well, it is Mori sized, I guess. Thanks.'

We shared some tea before Lord Chosokabe took his leave. I knew I would be the next to leave so I went to check the last details with my ninja unit when Fugaku was nothing but a tiny dot on the horizon. When I was done, for the time I had left, I searched for Kojuro. I honestly didn't like leaving him in the hands of one of my apprentice, but his mere presence would have been enough to distract me from my job, so it was better this way. I found him in his potager garden, quite unsurprisingly. He noticed me fast. We didn't need words. I simply had something to give him. He knew which dagger I was giving him. I had one final thing to do before leaving : remind Yukimura he was supposed to stay only a day or two in Õshu. As I was about to leave, Kojuro grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. The small and only discrepancy that showed the endeared heart under the steel of the blade. He left a word, a single word, in my ear. A word I wouldn't bother to remember, but that I would learn by heart. A name that I would only use when there would be nothing else to call him by.

* * *

There will be an epilogue, I can't leave you hanging like that. It'll be shorter and though I'll work soon on it, you may no see it right now, so stay tuned !  
Thank you for reading !


End file.
